


Soulmates - Part Three

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The third installment of the Soulmates Trilogy. It is a response to a challenge: Donna doesn't work for Josh, Joanie doesn't die in the fire; Noah doesn't die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This follows Soulmates and Soulmates Part Two. Sorry. Sometimes I just can't come up with titles.  


* * *

As soon as the doorbell rang, Josh and Donna threw themselves onto the couch to look out the large picture window in the living room of the Lyman’s house. 

“What does he look like? Can you see him?” Josh said. 

“Well, I can’t see anything with your fat head in the way.” Donna replied. 

Josh turned and looked at her. “I do not have a fat head.” 

“Move back a little, so I can see.” she ordered ignoring him. Josh sat back a little to try to afford Donna the chance to see the front porch from the window. She leaned forward more, practically pushing her face up against the glass. “Nah, I can’t see.” 

“However, the view from back here is just devine.” Josh leered sitting back and admiring her ass. 

“Joshua!” Donna blushed sitting back and smacking his arm. 

“Are you going to take the fat head comment back?” he prompted. 

“Your parents have been gushing over how wonderful your son is for the past three hours and you’ve been sitting here like you single handedly were responsible.” she replied. “Your head could have it’s own zip code right now.” 

“Hey! Here’s a novel idea.” Joanie piped up coming down the stairs. “Why doesn’t someone let the guy in?” 

“We were just going to do that, honey.” Sara Lyman smiled. 

“You.” Joanie ordered snapping her fingers and pointing at her brother. “Make yourself scarce.” 

“Oh, no. I don’t think so, Joan.” Josh replied shaking his head. “I want to meet the gomer taking my sister out. I want meet He Who Thinks He’s So Worthy.” 

“Do not open your mouth.” she ordered. 

“Well, that’s not very likely, now is it?” he countered. 

“Control your husband.” Joanie ordered turning to Donna, then moving to the foyer. 

“Well, that’s not very likely, now is it?” Donna mumbled. 

“See, there’s my girl.” Josh cooed good naturedly, planting a kiss on her temple. “I wish someone would have told me his name. I could have had him vetted.” 

“I hardly think a security check by the FBI is needed to date your sister.” Noah sighed from where he was seated with Josh and Donna’s son, Holden, in his lap. 

“Don’t be silly, dad.” Josh scoffed. “The FBI takes too long. I can get what I need much faster with one phone call to the IRS.” 

They all stopped talking as they heard Joanie greeting someone in the foyer and inviting them in. Josh and Donna pushed themselves off the couch and watched the entryway expectantly. 

Joanie appeared in the doorway with a handsome, tall, well-dressed, blonde man. He looked extremely nervous. She, on the other hand, was beaming. 

“Peter,” she said. “This is my family. That’s my dad, Noah; he’s holding my nephew, Holden; my mother, Sara; my sister-in-law Donna; and my brother, Josh.” Peter stuck his hand out first to Noah, who shook it from his seated position, and then turned to Josh. Donna had to nudge him to shake his hand. Donna nudged him again. “Nice to meet you.” Josh mumbled. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, too.” Peter said. Josh raised his eyebrows, then looked at Donna. 

“So, this is Peter.” Joanie smiled moving them to a couch further away from where Josh and Donna were sitting. Joanie figured if she could keep her brother on the other side of the room, she could keep the intimidation to a minimum. 

“Does Peter have a last name?” Josh asked, not sitting down, until Donna strongly tugged him by the wrist and forced him to sit next to her. 

“Rowe.” Peter said. 

“Peter Rowe.” Josh repeated. “There’s an Assemblyman Peter Rowe in the Connecticut House.” 

“Unless there are two of us.” Peter smiled, and now Josh could see why Peter was so enthused to meet him. 

“It’s really freakish the way you do that, baby.” Donna said to Josh. 

“Well, at least he’s a democrat.” Josh said to no one in particular, and Joanie gave him a frustrated look. “You’ve been very busy there.” 

“Yes, I have.” 

“Worker’s compensation coverage for firefighters and police officers.” Josh began to tick off. 

“One of the ones I’m more proud of.” 

“Loans to municipalities to fully fund pension systems.” Josh continued. 

“Social security being in the state it is...” Peter countered. 

“Reestablishing the Department of Housing.” 

“Everyone needs a place to hang their hat.” 

“A bill concerning the regulation of tattooing?” Josh ended. 

“Well, that’s just good hygiene.” Peter smiled. Donna found herself smiling back, but stopped immediately when she saw Josh glaring at her. 

“Grander plans on the horizon?” Josh interrogated. 

“Maybe.” Peter shrugged. 

“You think you can take Shays?” Josh asked arching his eyebrows. 

“This district sent two democrats to the state assembly, I think it’ll send one to Washington.” 

“You do.” Josh replied. Donna could tell Josh was now sizing him up politically, and decided to come to her long-time friend’s assistance. 

“Joanie, where are you two going to dinner tonight?” she asked. 

“Zana D’s in town.” Joanie said jumping on the question, immediately grateful for the change of subject. 

“Oh, the service there is amazing.” Donna cooed. “Josh took me there last year, remember?” 

“Wanna go tonight?” Josh asked her. 

“No, Joshua.” Donna said through her teeth. “We’ll go another night.” 

“Tomorrow’s Thanksgiving.” Josh reminded. 

“Friday then.” she replied. 

“Well, honey,” Sara said to her daughter. “You’ll probably want to get going. It looks like the snow’s coming down harder.” Peter and Joanie stood up, taking Sara’s cue. “Maybe Joshua can call and find out if we’re going to be snowed in again this year.” 

“Turn on The Weather Channel.” Josh replied gesturing to the television. 

“Or you can go call your friend at the National Weather Center.” Sara said nodding off to the kitchen. 

“I’m being kicked out!?” he squeaked. 

“While you’re in there, baby, maybe you can get me a beer?” Donna requested sweetly. 

“I would have thought my own wife would have been on my side.” Josh sighed leaving the living room. 

“Sorry about him.” Joanie said as soon as Josh was out of ear shot. “He’s a little protective.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Peter smiled. “I have heard many, many things about him. That went, like, ten times better than I thought it would.” 

“He’s not near the bulldog they make him out to be in the press.” Joanie smiled. 

“In fact, I AM, Joan!” Josh called from the kitchen. 

“Okay. We’re just going to go.” Joanie sighed, leading Peter back to the foyer.   
“Good night!” she called. 

“Have fun!” Donna smiled. 

“Drive careful.” Sara smiled. 

Josh came hauling into the living room as soon as he heard the front door close. “I don’t like him.” he predictably announced handing Donna an open beer and taking a sip of the one in his hand. 

“You don’t say.” Donna deadpanned. 

“Me either.” Noah confessed. 

“What?” Sara cried. “Why not? I thought he was fine.” 

“A democratic, Connecticut Assemblyman, with his eye on a Congressional seat, just so happens to be taking out the White House Deputy Chief of Staff’s sister the very weekend he’s in town?” Noah replied. 

“Oh please.” Sara scoffed. “How on Earth would he have known Josh was going to be here this weekend?” 

“Ma, there is not a soul on Capitol Hill that doesn’t know where I spend Thanksgiving.” Josh supplied. “It would be no great feat to find out.” 

“You think he’s dating your sister to get to you.” Donna surmised. 

“People have dated my assistant to get to me.” Josh countered. 

“Joshua...” Sara sighed. 

“Don’t say a word about my ego, Mother.” Josh said. “You call Toby, Sam, or CJ and repeat that conversation word for word, and they’ll tell you the exact same thing. In fact, when the President calls you tomorrow, you tell HIM about it, and if the President doesn’t say the same thing, I will drive over to Rowe’s house and personally invite him over here for dessert.”


	2. Soulmates - Part Three

Josh snapped his cell phone shut just as he heard his parents’ front door open. Joanie entered the living room with, as Josh predicted, Peter in tow. Donna and Sarah thought Josh and Noah were overreacting. Josh didn’t see it that way at all. He could admit that his ego did have a tendency to run away with itself, but there were those people that used people he was close with to get to him for something. Twice now Jackie had been asked to dinner by a congressman and one congressional aide, and at some point during the dinner, Josh was brought up with whatever they were working on. Jackie was more professional when dealing with the congressman, but the aide didn’t escape without wearing her glass of wine. 

Joanie did seem happy with Peter. Maybe she was just ensorcelled. It happened. Josh was ensorcelled by Amy. Did Joanie ever get ensorcelled? He preferred not to think about it. Donna stirred from her position in his lap, and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Ah.” Joanie said when she saw them in the living room. “I should have known you’d wait up for me, little brother. Peter and I were going to have a nightcap. Care to join us?” 

“Sure.” Josh nodded. Joanie left the room in search of beer, and Peter sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the room. “How was dinner?” 

“It was great.” Peter smiled. “That’s one of my favorite restaurants. They have excellent service there.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you two get to go out a lot in Washington?” Peter asked gesturing to Josh and Donna sleeping in his lap. 

“It’s my job.” Josh nodded. “We’re out at least once a week.” 

“It’s not tough to find a babysitter down there, with your family all up here?” 

“No. Zoey Bartlet loves Holden. She watches him all the time.” Josh replied. 

“In the White House?” 

“Sometimes.” Josh shrugged. He made a point to be blase about it. He was shamelessly egging him on. He couldn’t help it. He wanted answers to his lingering questions about Peter’s level of interest in Joanie. And Peter was, in no way, any kind of match for Josh. Maybe he could play others; maybe he could play Joanie and Donna; but he couldn’t play Josh. Josh wasn’t the Deputy Chief of Staff to the President of the United States because he was stupid. 

“Wow.” Peter nodded impressed. “I’m lucky if I get any face time at all with the governor.” Josh looked down at Donna for a minute and continued to stroke her hair. “The President’s daughter watches your son.” 

“Well, the President’s been known to abscond with him, too.” Josh replied. “He’s a sucker for little kids.” 

“You have a very beautiful wife.” Peter complimented gesturing to Donna. “You’re a lucky man.” 

“Yes, I do; and yes, I am.” Josh agreed. Here comes the family questions... 

“Do you find it hard to have a family and work for the President?” 

“No. The President and First Lady love Donna, and she’s extremely understanding.” 

She really was, too. Just after Holden was born, Josh had to go to Helsinki for a week. It was exhausting for both of them, and extremely emotional for Donna, but she didn’t say a word about it. He often had to travel for his job; she knew that. She was understanding about all of it, the dinners, the traveling, the late nights, when they popped up in the paper, the security clearance issues, the early morning phone calls for him to be called in. Since the day they’d met, she’d been understanding about all of it. And she’s had her fair share of crap to put up with, too. Rumors about him, editorials, pictures in restaurants, snide comments at official functions, men hitting on her, his catty ex-girlfriend. And she’s been a star the whole time. All she’s ever wanted was him, none of the other stuff mattered. Josh always thought he didn’t deserve her. But since he was of the opinion that no other man deserved her either, it justified his selfishness in keeping her, in his opinion. 

“I was thinking about what you said earlier.” Peter began. 

“What I said?” 

“About grander plans on the horizon.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” Josh reminded. “I merely asked a question.” Joanie re-entered the room and handed them both an open beer. 

“I do think I could take Shays.” Peter repeated, and Josh shrugged. “With the right kind of help.” 

“You want to mount a viable challenge to Shays, call the DNC.” Josh said. 

“Or you could help him.” Joanie suggested. Josh’s gaze shot to his sister’s. She had said that in all innocence, but by the look in Peter’s eyes, Josh felt that was exactly what Peter was hoping she’d do. 

“I campaign for the President.” Josh reminded. “I not only don’t have the time, but I also don’t have the inclination to get involved in state campaigns. That’s what the DNC is for.” 

“Oh, please, you can’t swing one or two photo ops?” Joanie countered. Josh could see she was now gearing up. Donna opened her eyes and slowly sat up, taking in the room’s new occupants. “Sorry, Donna. Did I wake you up?” 

“It’s all right.” Donna said yawning and snuggling into Josh. “How was dinner?” 

“Great.” Joanie answered. “We were just talking about why his political highness over there can’t help Peter out with a campaign.” Donna arched a brow and sent a curious look over to her husband, who she immediately saw was less than amused by his sister. 

“You just answered your own question.” Josh replied. “I’m the President’s top domestic policy advisor and political direction in BOTH of his campaigns. I appear in a picture next to a candidate, and it appears from the picture that that candidate’s got the endorsement of the President of the United States.” 

“Why is that so bad?” Joanie asked. 

“Do you know what happens when all the other democratic candidates in the country get wind of that?” Josh countered. “What would you as a taxpayer have me do, Joan, work on legislation and effect change, or spend all my time running all over the country appearing in pictures for democrats? I campaign for the President.” Joanie rolled her eyes, but Josh continued. “Not to mention, if I, or any of the senior staff, is going to appear to campaign for any democratic nominee, it’s going to be in districts that the White House wants democrats in, and needs democrats in, and it’s going to be who we choose and in accordance with what we need done.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Joanie scoffed. “Democrats should support democrats no matter where they are.” 

“Welcome to the NFL, Joan.” Josh shot back. “What the hell do you think happens in a primary season? Not all democrats belong in office.” 

Though Joanie and Peter didn’t know it, Donna knew he was referring to the new Vice President. To say that Josh was not a fan of Bob Russell was an understatement. She knew he struggled with the President’s decision to nominate Bob Russell. He tried and tried to see in him what the President did. What did the President see that made him think he’d make a good President if something happened to him? The whole reason he wanted to keep Hoynes on the ticket was because, in the President’s own words, he could die. What did the President see in Bob Russell? Try as he might, Josh was never able to answer the question. 

“Josh...” Joanie sighed frustrated. 

“I go where the President points me, Joan.” Josh replied evenly. “And he’s not pointing me to this district.” 

Both Donna and Joanie could tell that the subject was closed for discussion, as far as Josh was concerned. Joanie was not to be deterred though. She liked Peter. She’d figure out a way for her brother to help him out. Josh wasn’t the only crafty one in the family. 

“I’m going to go up to bed.” Donna announced quietly. She leaned over and kissed Josh on the cheek, and spoke quietly so only he could hear. “Hurry up. I can offer something far more exciting than arguing with your sister.” He smiled slightly and watched her from the corner of his eye as she stood up, said goodnight to Joanie and Peter and walked up the stairs. The slight smile turned into a full-blown grin when she turned to him from the stairs and crooked her finger invitingly at him. 

Joanie watched the interchange between her brother and best friend thoughtfully, then focused her attention on Josh. “You know I remember once I asked you if you were going to marry the Witch.” Joanie began referring to Amy. Josh furrowed his brow at the change in conversation. “You told me only that people in that town married for power.” 

“You better have a point, Joan.” Josh warned through a clenched jaw. 

“You met Donna, who doesn’t work in politics, fell in love and got married.” Joanie recited. “It just goes to show you that you can change your mind about a person once you get to know them.”


	3. Soulmates - Part Three

“Why don’t you like him?” Joanie demanded. She had just shown Peter out and had cornered Josh in the kitchen. He had been on his way upstairs to Donna, but the look on his sister’s face clearly said she wasn’t finished arguing with him. 

With a tired sigh, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers, Joanie pulled out the apples and peanut butter. This really was becoming a strange annual ritual for him. Every year since the night he met Donna, he found himself in his parents’ kitchen the night before Thanksgiving doing exactly this. It was usually with Donna, but she had gone up to bed, where she was right now...waiting for him... 

“Because he’s using you, Joanie.” Josh shot back. Joanie slammed the plate of apples onto the table and glared at her younger brother. He didn’t seem to care that she was mad. 

“You don’t think it’s possible that he might actually LIKE me?” 

“He’s an idiot if he doesn’t, Joanie.” Josh replied. “But he knew me less than five minutes before he started talking to me about running for Congress. To me, that means he’s more interested in me than you, and I have many kinds of problems with that.” 

“You’re wrong.” Joanie seethed dropping into chair at the table. 

“Well, I hope I am.” he said joining her. “Because I promise you won’t like what happens if I’m not.” 

“What are you going to do?” she challenged. 

“If I’m right and that guy breaks your heart, Joan, he won’t be able to run for President of the Rotary Club, much less anything more.” 

Joanie looked in her brother’s eyes and knew he was dead serious. She didn’t see this look from him often, but when she did, it never boded well for someone. 

“You know, Josh, I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you and Donna meet.” she began, slowly peeling the label off her beer bottle. “That whole night, and that entire weekend...God, the chemistry between you two was explosive. You two fell hard and fast. And you’ll remember I was supportive and encouraged you both. I’ve never seen you more happy in your entire life; not when you got into Harvard, not when the President won the election. I don’t feel that way about Peter. And maybe I’m not going to be one of those lucky ones like you guys, who just get struck by lightning. But I do want to get to know him better. That’s all I’m doing, is getting to know him better.” 

Josh sighed and looked over at his sister. It wasn’t often he saw this pleading look in her eyes. But she was sitting there across from him now, begging for his acceptance with her eyes. It was important to her. And the only time she truly, truly cared what he thought was when it was this important to her. This was Josh’s proverbial rock and a hard place. He didn’t trust this Peter guy further than he could throw him. The last thing he wanted was to sit back and watch his sister get her heart broken. But he also knew if he continued to give her a hard time about him, it would continue to be a source of tension between them. He loved his sister as much as she aggravated him, and he didn’t want that for them. 

“Fine.” Josh sighed. “I’ll get to know him.” 

“Thank you.” she smiled. 

“If he breaks your heart, I will break his career.” Josh threatened again for good measure. 

“I just want to find what you and Donna have.” she said quietly. 

Well, how did he argue with that? What he and Donna had was amazing. Quite frankly, he couldn’t believe his luck in finding her. And it wasn’t even like he had to try that hard either, his sister practically gift wrapped her on a silver platter and handed her to him. He wasn’t even looking for a relationship. But when he met her, he knew he had to have her. And his sister was right. As far as Josh went, he fell for her hard and fast. 

“You know,” he said quietly. “After four years, she still mystifies me. Sometimes, I can’t for the life of me figure out what she sees in me, I really can’t. She’s seen me work. She’s seen me be ruthless. She’s seen me take someone out at the knees to protect the President. Yet, she loves me. And so, I will spend every waking moment until my dying breath making sure she doesn’t regret it.” 

“That’s a different Josh.” Joanie said. “That’s someone I don’t think any of us really know. I’ve seen you on t.v. doing that, too. You’re like a different person then. That’s not who you are with her or us. That’s why I don’t know what to do with this instant hatred of Peter that you have.” 

“I don’t hate him.” Josh said quickly. “I just don’t know him and his first impression wasn’t a good one.” 

“You don’t like anyone I date.” she countered. 

“That’s not true.” he said, but at her glare, he caved. “Yeah, all right. I don’t like anyone you date. But I could. If it were the right guy, I could.” 

 

“You bailed on me.” Donna accused quietly with a groan as Josh slid into the bed next to her, and spooned behind her, careful not to wake Holden sleeping nearby in the portacrib. 

“It’s my sister’s fault.” Josh grumbled. “She started in on me about Mr. Grand Plans.” 

“Josh.” Donna sighed. 

“Don’t you start, too.” he replied quickly. “I’m not paranoid. And unfortunately, I think you’ll all see that. Ask CJ and Toby. They’ll tell you.” 

“Joanie’s entitled to be happy.” 

“You’re right. She is.” Josh agreed. “And I hope she finds someone who’ll do that. This guy doesn’t want her; he’s after me.” Donna chuckled and Josh rolled his eyes, ignoring her reaction. “What you guys are missing,” Josh continued. “Is I’ve been Peter. I’ve power dated; I’ve looked for the doors Peter’s looking for. I know the game, and I know it way better than he does.” 

“Can’t you even give him a chance?” Donna asked. “Maybe he really likes her.” She settled in closer to him and watched the snow fall out the bedroom window. She remembered the night they met, here in this house, and they’d been snowed in all weekend. This storm wasn’t predicted to be that big, but she couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. She turned in his arms and dipped her hand under the elastic of his pajama pants to rest on his hip. “Besides, we should be thinking about other stuff right now.” she said softly against his neck. 

“I’ve been trying to.” he grinned. “In fact, my whole plan for tonight was to spend the evening doing all the stuff I wanted to do four years ago on this very night.” He pulled her closer to him and began kissing her neck. 

“You wanted to do this four years ago tonight?” she smiled. 

“Oh yeah.” he assured. “You came downstairs that night and had your hair up, and I immediately wondered how many kisses it would take to get from your jaw to your collarbone.” 

“And how many does it take?” she asked softly. 

“Four.” 

“What else did you want do that night?” she rolled to her back as he slipped his hand under her tank top and began to caress her stomach. 

“I wondered if this alabaster skinned looked milky smooth all over.” 

“And is it?” she gasped sucking in a small breath as he dropped light kisses on the swell of her breasts. 

“Oh yeah.” he said as he pushed her tank top over her head. 

“And did you want to do this?” 

“No. I’m a gentleman.” he quipped. “I didn’t think of this until Thanksgiving night.” 

“Pig.” 

“I’m pretty proud of that, you know.” he said gently taking one nipple in his mouth. “That’s an impressive show of restraint on my part.” 

“Not disrobing a woman you just met?” 

“Not mentally disrobing a woman I just met.” he countered. 

“Josh?” she asked breathless as he swirled a tongue around the peak of her breast. 

“Hmm?” 

“Um...I can’t remember.” 

“You can’t remember what you were going to say?” he smiled. 

“No.” she sighed as he slipped his hand down into her pajama bottoms. 

“Joanie said we were struck by lightning that night.” he whispered as he sucked on her earlobe. He took advantage of her slightly open mouth to kiss her and she took advantage of his new position to relieve him of his shirt. 

The light from the outside of the house filtered into the room and cast an eerie glow around him. She paused as the light reflected off him. She’d seen his bare chest thousands of times. She knew every inch of it intimately. In this light, the scars on his chest seemed to jump right out at her. Maybe it was because they were talking about the night they met, but at this moment, she was reminded about how strong he was and about the battles he had fought and won. The battles he was still fighting... 

She ran her thumb lightly back and forth over the bullet wound. She often wondered what he thought about that day; the things he thought about while he waited for someone to find him; how difficult the recovery had been for him. It was a taboo subject in the Lyman household. Josh would tell her if she asked, but it usually ended up freaking him out, and Joanie would talk about it, if she really, really hounded her, but Sara never discussed. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked sensing the change in mood in her. 

“Nothing.” she said quickly, shaking her head. Seriously, talk about a mood killer. 

“You sure?” 

She nodded. “Lightning doesn’t strike the same spot twice.” 

“What?” 

“Joanie.” Donna said. “You said she said we were struck by lighting that night. We met here. Lightning doesn’t strike the same spot twice.” 

“Are we not having sex anymore?’ 

“You brought it up.” 

“I moved on to other things.” 

“You brought it up while engaged in other things.” she countered. 

“So are you saying that she’s settling?” 

“I’m saying she’s getting to know the guy, Josh.” Donna replied. “She’s not talking about marrying him. She’s not talking anything serious.” 

“Trying to drag me into this guy’s career is serious.” Josh said rolling to the side. It was becoming apparent that the promising activities of a few moments ago, were fizzling now. 

“Is it really?” 

“Yes!” He was frustrated now. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed dramatically. “I’m the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. A picture is worth a thousand words, you know that.” 

Yes, she thought. She as painfully aware of that, given Amy’s antics of a few years ago. 

“Baby,” Josh sighed again, and turned to face her. “I was serious before. I go where the President points me, and quite frankly, the democrats aren’t dying to get this district.” 

“Aren’t more democrats in congress a good thing?” 

“Of course it is! But there are districts that are more important than others.” 

“And if he wins the seat while being snubbed by the Deputy Chief of Staff, what are you going to do when he gets to congress and doesn’t vote your way?” 

“Not going to happen.” Josh laughed. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I’ve been a politician for 20 years. Freshman congressman don’t vote against their party’s leader. And if he’s not going to listen to us, he’ll have no choice but to listen to the 200 other democrats there. I’m not afraid of Peter Rowe, Freshman Congressman. Trust me.” 

“And if he marries your sister?’ Donna said quietly. 

“He’s going to be sorely disappointed if he thinks that’s going to get him something.” 

“Josh!” 

“Donna, the President’s son-in-law didn’t get special treatment.” Josh replied. “My brother-in-law wouldn’t either.” 

“Well, I think they’ve only been out a few times anyway.” she shrugged. 

“Donna, I don’t want to talk about politics.” he said. She was one of the few people in his life that he didn’t have to constantly talk politics with. She didn’t really care about all that. She cared about his job and things that interested him, and she was well read on the issues, but she wasn’t interested in debating and talking about it. 

“We’re talking about Joanie’s boyfriend.” Donna reminded. 

“Which is becoming the same thing.” He sighed. 

“She really likes him, Josh.” Donna said softly. “Can’t you fake it?” 

“When it comes to my sister? No.” 

“What about the other things you promised we’d talk about?” she hedged cautiously, knowing he was going to get annoyed. 

“I don’t want to talk about that either.” he said quickly, just as she knew he would. 

“You promised me we’d talk about it.” she said softly. 

He rolled onto his back with a frustrated sigh. “We will.” 

“When? Inauguration day?” she shot back. 

“Donna...” 

She rolled over and leaned above him.“You promised me we’d talk this weekend, away from Washington, about what the doctor said.” There were tears in her eyes and he was immediately sorry for his tone. 

“We will.” he nodded. “We just got here this afternoon. We have three more days. I just... I just need time to digest it.” 

“It is going to be a LONG ride back to Washington if you go back on your word to me, Joshua.” she threatened. 

“Have I ever done that?” 

“No.” 

“Then I think I’ve set the precedent that when I say I’m going to something, I will.” 

“I’m scared.” she whispered. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of.” 

“There’s everything to be scared of.”


	4. Soulmates - Part Three

“Is Joshua STILL sleeping?” Sara asked Donna as Donna entered the kitchen in the later morning on Thanksgiving Day. She had just come down from their room after checking on Josh and was now moving to the kitchen to help Sara with the meal preparation, while Joanie and Noah spoiled Holden in the living room, adult laughter and a child’s delighted shrieks could be heard periodically from that area of the house. 

“Yeah.” Donna nodded, trying her best to be casual about it. She pulled the garbage can over to the table, along with the bowl of potatoes and set about the task of peeling them, cubing them and throwing them into a pot. 

Over the years, Donna and Sara had developed something of a system in the kitchen on Thanksgiving. Donna had just sort of taken over the preparation of certain dishes. The first year she had helped she had followed Sara’s instructions to the letter, but the following few years, she had begun to add her own touches to the dishes, and now Sara just let her run with whatever she was making. 

Sara liked this time with her daughter-in-law. Noah and Sara only saw Josh and Donna about twice a year, so this had become a valuable catching up session. They talked frequently on the phone, but it wasn’t the same as being in person. And Donna adored Josh’s parents. He felt that his mother could sometimes be overbearing, but Donna thought Sara was just a typical doting mother. 

“I didn’t want to say anything last night, Donna, because you know how Joshua gets when he thinks I’m commenting on his life,” Sara began with a roll of her eyes and Donna cringed inwardly. She knew where this conversation was headed. “but he really didn’t look well yesterday. Has he lost weight?” 

“Yes.” Donna said simply. He’d actually lost about ten pounds. And for someone who didn’t particularly need to lose weight to begin with, that was saying something. 

Since Josh and Donna had become serious in their relationship four years ago, Donna had revamped his diet and exercise routine. It wasn’t that he ate horribly, he just didn’t eat all that great. Not that she could blame him. Keeping the hours he kept and working the crazy hours he did, you usually had to eat for convenience. But once Donna moved in with him, she changed that. Before he met Donna, Josh had fallen out of his normal exercise routine, which Donna also changed when she moved in. 

Josh came home from work one night to a treadmill sitting in the living room. Donna had claimed that it was from her apartment in Boston, but when Josh commented on never having seen it before, she said it was in storage. Josh was pretty sure she had gone out and bought it. He didn’t mind running at all. It usually cleared his head. He liked the solitariness of it. But running on a treadmill frustrated him. He frequently complained to Donna that he’d run and run and run and not get anywhere, which he believed was the very definition of insanity. Donna would just roll her eyes at his drama. But with the hours he often had to work, he had to agree that it really wasn’t safe for him to be running in the city. 

Up until recently though, the healthy eating and exercising just maintained his physique. However, over the last few weeks, he had suddenly dropped ten pounds. Since he hadn’t changed his exercise routine, this was kind of odd to Donna. His appetite had also changed. He wasn’t often hungry, and she was hard pressed to get food into him. She had stacked his office refrigerator with fruits and vegetables, and things with plenty of protein, so when he did feel hunger, he’d at least eat something healthy. 

Unfortunately, that’s not where things stopped. His blood pressure was up, he was having headaches, sometimes migranes and when he did sleep, it ended up being long stretches like this on the weekend and next to none during the week. 

The situation finally came to a head the previous week when, once again, someone jumped the fence and shot at the White House. Josh was in the Oval Office at the time. The event had spawned a nightmare that night, and with Josh’s physical defenses down, was followed by a PTSD episode, leaving him mentally and physically exhausted, and also not a little bit in shock over that, since it had been nearly five years since he’d had one. 

That’s when Donna had forced the doctor’s appointment. The doctor had taken blood work, and numerous stress tests; given Josh’s medical history, put him on blood pressure medication and told them that while they’d know more when the results came back, the doctor’s theory was that Josh was starting to show signs of stress and exhaustion, which given his history, could lead to a cardiac event. 

Josh seemed to take that news in stride, while Donna became unglued over it. He had said that, quite frankly, he had been expecting to hear that since the shooting. It wasn’t something coming out of left field to him. And while Donna remembered a conversation with Joanie years ago when Joanie had told her something similar, she was extremely upset nonetheless. It didn’t seem to mean as much back then as it did now. Josh and Donna were flirty back then, but not yet in a relationship. In fact, they didn’t even live in the same city. It had made her a little sad to hear then because she liked him, but now it nearly terrified her. He was her husband, the father of her son, the one person in this world who truly understood her and accepted everything there was about her unconditionally. 

And he was now at risk for a “cardiac event.” 

Donna’s growing paranoia would probably be a little quelched had they stayed in Washington this weekend. But as it turned out, they had the appointment with the doctor Wednesday morning, and then got in the car to drive to Connecticut. She hadn’t had any time to research anything on her own. Research was where she lived, finding out for herself the seriousness of the situation and having her questions answered quickly. She was waiting for the opportune time to fire up her lap top and get online. 

Sara and Donna worked in silence, as Sara clearly was trying to figure out how to pursue the subject with Donna, who just as clearly wasn’t interested in discussing it. What was Donna going to do? List all Josh’s symptoms and then end with, we don’t know what’s wrong? Yeah, because THAT’S not going to ruin Thanksgiving or anything. But Donna also knew that Sara Lyman was relentless when it came to her children. 

“He doesn’t seem to like Joanie’s boyfriend that much either.” Sara continued. She had decided to let the matter of her son’s health slide for the time being, opting instead to do a little recon on her own first before confronting the issue further. 

“He just doesn’t want to see her get hurt.” Donna said non-committally. She moved to the sink with the pot of potatoes, filled it with water and put it on top of the stove, turning on the burner. 

“He seems pretty adamant in his opinion.” 

“Well, it’s his job to read people.” Donna replied. “I’m going to go upstairs and see if I can get him up.” Then she quickly fled the kitchen. 

She smiled as she entered the bedroom. He was sleeping on his back, the sheet low on his waist revealing his still bare chest. The circles under his eyes seemed to be a bit lighter this morning. She sat down gently on the bed next to him. She actually had no intention of waking him up, she just didn’t want to have to evade his mother anymore and once she had made the excuse to get out of the kitchen, she couldn’t very well hide anywhere else. 

She gently ran her finger down the scar on his chest and over to the one at his side. When she saw the side of his lips turn slightly, she realized the gig was up and replaced her fingers with her mouth, gently straddling his hips. He was no match for her lips. She felt him suck his breath in and when she looked up, his eyes were on hers. 

“Feeling better?” she asked. And he shrugged in response. “At least feeling more rested?” she asked again. 

“Not really.” he said softly. She frowned in response and gently rested her forehead against his. “I’m not going to die, Donna.” he said in response to her unshed tears. “I mean, one day I am, but not any time soon.” 

“Things have to change.” she said in a raspy voice. 

“They will.” he assured bringing his arms around her. 

“Josh.” 

“There’s only a year and a half left to the job.” 

“Yeah, right.” Donna scoffed. 

“What the hell does THAT mean?” 

“It means I saw you when you were running the campaign for re-election. That was a campaign for a sitting President with funding and you were STILL stressed out about it. Now, Leo starts talking to you about who the democrats should run next year, you talk about leaving to help the next guy run, I can only imagine what the stress of running a campaign for an unfunded nobody would be like.” she shot back. “Wait a minute, you’ve already told me stories from the President’s FIRST campaign. I CAN imagine it!” 

“Donna, politics is what I DO.” Josh sighed. 

“I know.” she nodded softly, sitting back on her feet. “But does it have to be the stressful side? Does it HAVE to be the White House or the road to the White House?” 

He sat up and put his arms around her. “No.” he said simply. “It doesn’t have to be that.” 

“Yeah?” she asked hopefully. 

“Yeah.” he nodded. It was the two of them now, well, and their son, so really the three of them. And he didn’t plan on leaving them any time soon. So, if the doctor told them he was overstressed and heading to exhaustion, then it would be time to explore his options.


	5. Soulmates - Part Three

Joanie walked quietly into the living room after dinner. Sara was in the kitchen cleaning up, and Noah had taken Holden upstairs to read to him and put him to bed. Donna was sitting on the end of the couch reading, while Josh was passed out in her lap. Joanie pulled an ottoman over and sat in front of them. 

“Josh, there are republicans coming for dessert.” she called. No response from her sleeping brother’s form. Donna arched a brow at her friend and sister-in-law’s antics, not really sure, but having an inkling as to what was going on. “He usually sleeps a lot lighter than that.” Joanie noted. 

“Tryptophan.” Donna replied marking her page in the book and looking over at Joanie. 

“He also usually, I don’t know, eats.” Joanie replied nonchalantly. Donna shrugged in response. Josh had barely eaten any dinner, not that it came as a surprise at all to Donna. 

“He was debating politics with your father.” Donna replied. “When Josh starts talking about politics daily functions of mere mortals fall by the wayside.” 

“Donna,” Joanie replied. “I know my brother just as well as you do. I know his misdirection when I see it. I also know that there are few things in this world he can resist. My mother’s turkey being one of them.” 

“It is good turkey.” Donna nodded. 

“You’re misdirecting now.” Joanie accused. 

“Joanie,” Donna sighed. “If you have something you want to say...” 

“He’s not eating, he lost weight, he is passed out cold right now, and he’s never been one to be in a tryptophan coma, quite frankly, I’m astounded he’s even tired given the late hour he rolled out of bed today...” Joanie ticked off. 

“He doesn’t get much sleep during the week. He’s just making up for it on the weekends.” Joanie noted how Donna’s hand fell lightly to Josh’s head and began to stroke. 

“My brother does his best work on lack of sleep.” 

“Your brother is also not in college anymore, Joanie. He doesn’t have the same stamina he once did. Nobody does as they get older.” 

Joanie paused for a few moments, looking at her brother, before looking back up to Donna. “He looks sick, Donna.” she whispered. “I’ve seen him look sick. I’m the one that spent three months with him getting him back on his feet after he was shot. I know what he looks like when he’s sick and I know his signs.” 

Donna looked back down at Josh, who was turned away from his sister. When she looked back up at Joanie, the tears in her eyes were unmistakable. 

“Is it serious?” Joanie asked and Donna shrugged. 

“We went to the doctor yesterday morning. They took blood work and did some stress tests. The doctor seems to think that he’s just stressed out and nearing exhaustion.” Donna admitted quietly. 

“So for someone with his medical history, it could be very serious.” Joanie nodded. 

“Yes.” Donna responded nearly inaudibly. “He’s been avoiding talking about it because your parents will pounce on him to quit his job and I’m sure he’ll come to that decision, but he wants it to be his decision.” 

“In seven years, he’s never been stressed out by that job before.” 

“Who knows?” Donna shrugged again. “Joanie, I’ve lived with him for four years, and I still can’t tell you exactly what he does and deals with on any given day. He does deal with state secrets and national security and that’s not what he does day in and day out, but I guess...I don’t know.... it’s the White House. Maybe things have heated up.” 

“He lives for that stuff.” Joanie said shaking her head. 

“Not anymore.” Donna replied. Donna nearly knocked Joanie right off the ottoman with those words. Not anymore. Once upon a time, Josh would have brushed stress from his job right off. But there were things now in his life that he cared about more than politics. Priorities changed, and maybe some of his beliefs. Since his lifestyle changed, maybe there were things now at work that while they never bothered him before, bothered him now. The President’s daughter had been kidnapped, a new Vice President, who Josh hated, had to be appointed, an election year was coming. 

“Do you think he’ll leave?” Joanie whispered. 

“Yes.” Donna nodded. “I do. I don’t think he’ll want to, but he’ll do it for me.” 

“You are going to ask him to do it, right?” Joanie prodded. 

“Yes.” Donna nodded again. “He’s put seven years in, it’s not like he hasn’t made a difference.” 

“He’ll do anything you ask him to.” 

“I know he will, but I don’t want to have to ask him either.” 

Joanie was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. Donna scrunched up her forehead in confusion, but Joanie stood right up. “That’s Peter.” she announced. “I invited him over for dessert.” 

Donna’s eyes widened slightly. “Joanie, can you bring him right to your dad’s den?” 

“Why?” 

“So I can wake Josh up. He’ll have a cow if he finds out I just let him lay here on the couch while Peter was here.” 

Joanie looked at Donna skeptically, but nodded anyway. She walked to the foyer and Donna started poking Josh. 

“Baby, wake up.” she called softly next to his ear, poking him gently. 

“Mmphf.” came the reply. 

“Joshua, wake up. You have to wake up now.” 

“Just went to sleep.” he mumbled and burrowed further into her. 

“Baby, Joanie’s boyfriend is here.” 

That was enough. He sat right up then and rubbed his eyes. Donna giggled as she tried to smooth down his unruly hair. “Why?” he demanded. 

“Because she’s your sister’s boyfriend and she invited him over for dessert. I thought you probably wouldn’t want him to see you passed out.” 

“You thought right.” he said leaning over and kissing her cheek. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Tired.” he shrugged. 

“You want go upstairs?” she offered. “I can make something up.” 

“Nah.” he yawned. 

“Josh, just go up to bed. I’ll just say you’re up taking care of our son.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“It’s not.” 

“I’m fine.” he said a little more agitated. Donna sighed and looked at him. “Don’t give me the hamster face.” he ordered. 

“I’m not giving you any face.” 

“You’re giving me the look that clearly says I just killed your hamster.” he shot back. 

“You imagine this hamster face.” 

“I don’t. You’re making it now.” 

“The only face I’m giving you now is the I’m concerned about my husband’s health face. Keep snarking me, Joshua, and you’re going to see the I’m going to shove my foot up your ass face.” 

“I can take that face.” he scoffed in return, hand wave and all. 

“Oh really? Can you handle the you’re not getting any sex face?” she shot back. 

“Are we even arguing anymore?” 

“Joshua.” she glared. 

“Donna,” he sighed. “If I don’t go in there at all, my sister’s going to think I hate her boyfriend. I thought you didn’t want her to think that.” 

“She’s going to think you’re tired and went to bed.” 

“No. She’s going to think I hate her boyfriend.” 

Donna gave him a resigned look and followed him into the dining room for dessert. Whether Josh was actually hungry or whether he didn’t want to garnish any unwanted attention, Donna wasn’t sure, but he did actually eat all his dessert. 

“So what does the President do his last year in office, Josh?” Peter asked. 

“Umm...govern.” Josh replied with raised eyebrows. 

“No, I mean, it’s his last bite of the apple. Isn’t he going throw down the plate?” 

“Throw down the plate?” 

“Sorry.” Peter smiled. “It’s a baseball reference.” 

“I’m aware the sport exists.” Josh replied. Donna lightly stepped on his foot, but Josh was not to be deterred. After all, Peter started it. 

“I would think that he’d be looking to bring out the stuff that he was afraid he’d get a fight on before, but since it’s his last year, what the hell, right?” Peter replied. 

“You don’t think we’ve been aggressively pursuing our agenda all this time?” Josh challenged. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

“I would hope not, considering it’s my job to aggressively pursue that agenda.” 

“Josh, your father’s still upstairs with Holden, why don’t we go relieve him.” Donna suggested. She even started to rise, but Josh was firmly planted in his chair. 

“He’s having his grandfather time, he’s fine.” Josh replied without breaking his gaze from Peter. 

“I was just wondering if the President does anything differently his last year. Either pursues things more aggressively or just kind of hangs out and rides it out.” Peter replied. 

“The President doesn’t get senioritis.” Josh replied evenly. 

“I didn’t mean --“ 

“He’s the leader of the most powerful country in the world, the only super power left, the most feared military on the planet. He’s got a country to run and, you know, Earth to keep an eye on. Being President isn’t always making laws. In fact, it’s mostly not. He’ll do the same thing right up until the next guy is sworn in that he’s done for two terms. Run a country, make sure that we’re not blown to hell.” The room was silent as they listened to Josh’s staunch defense of the President. Donna was often amazed at how loyal Josh was. After everything he’d gone through for the President, and all the disappointments he had, he was still completely loyal. 

“I didn’t mean to be offensive.” 

“You weren’t.” Joanie jumped it. “Josh has rather passionate views about the President.” 

“I can defend myself, thanks, Joan.” 

“I’m not defending you, Joshua, I’m explaining your overreaction.” 

“You want to see over reaction?” 

“No.” Sara said jumping in herself and cutting the conversation. The air in the dining room was thick, until finally Josh got up and left the room. 

Donna slowly stood up and looked at the other three occupants in the room. “I’m sorry, Peter. There’s a little more at play here than you know.” 

“Nah, it’s my fault.” Peter replied. “He’s here to unwind.” 

Rather than get into that conversation, Donna said good night and quickly fled the dining room, heading upstairs to their room, where she found Josh on the bed, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, and Holden sleeping peacefully nearby. 

“You’re not letting him down by leaving before the term’s done.” Donna said quietly. She closed the door softly and began to move around the room, lighting candles. If Josh noticed what she was doing, he didn’t show it. 

“He’s got health problems, Donna. He goes to work every day.” Josh countered. 

“He was elected President, not you.” she replied gently. She wanted to yell at him and shake him, but she didn’t want him to get defensive and shut down. “He also knew when he was running for President that he had health issues. Your issues came about specifically because you work for him.” 

“That’s not fair.” he snapped. 

“Too bad.” she replied. “That’s the way it is. You’ve given more than everybody else has. They’ll be the first ones to say it. Taking care of yourself and your family isn’t a sin.” 

That made Josh sit up in amazement. “You’re telling me to resign.” 

“I’m saying you’ll listen to what the doctor says and follow his recommendations. If he says your job is too stressful now, then yes, things have to be reevaluated. You said yourself that politics doesn’t have to be the White House.” 

“That was until Mr. Smith downstairs accused me of not doing my job.” 

“That’s not what he was doing, Josh. He was making conversation.” she sighed. 

“If he wants to run for Congress, he needs to learn to communicate with the Deputy Chief of Staff a hell of a lot better than that.” 

“He was making conversation with his girlfriend’s brother.” Donna replied forcing her voice to a more clam tone and shutting the light off. The soft glow of the candles filled the room. 

“The guy’s a pinhead, Donna. Seducing me’s not going to make me forget.” 

“No.” she said as she moved before him, pulling her shirt over her head and straddling his lap. “All I want to do is destress you.” 

“You have no ulterior motive?” 

“Just sex.” she shrugged. 

“I can get behind that.” he leered wrapping his arms around her. 

“If you’d like.” she smiled coyly in return. He chuckled softly and stood up with her still wrapped around his waist. 

“We should relocate this to the bathtub.” he suggested. 

“Nothing like a nice hot bubble bath to help you unwind.” she concurred, leaning over to pluck two candles off the bedside as they went by.


	6. Soulmates - Part Three

CJ walked towards Josh’s office. She was about five feet from the door when he breezed out and walked in the opposite direction, not noticing that she was on her way to see him. She held the folder in her hand that she wanted to talk to him about, and proceeded anyway, intent on just leaving it on his desk for him. 

When she entered the office, she saw Donna rising from the mini-fridge, closing it shut. 

“Donna?” CJ asked smiling. 

Donna startled a bit, she looked a little shaken and surprised that CJ had come upon her. CJ thought her reaction was a little odd, but then again, Donna didn’t work in the White House. Her firm was considerably slower paced than the constant motion of the operations bullpen. 

“Hi, CJ.” Donna greeted with a large smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“How was your holiday?” CJ asked entering Josh’s office. 

“Oh, it was good.” Donna said not meeting CJ’s eyes, but CJ could see that she had wiped away tears. 

“Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine.” Donna said quickly. 

“What has the jackass done now?” CJ sighed. 

“Nothing, CJ.” Donna said with a sigh. 

“Let’s go get lunch.” 

“Oh no. You’ve got to be busy and I’ve got a pile of stuff on my desk...” 

“Yeah. Let’s get lunch. How about Mr. Smith’s?” 

“It’s in Georgetown.” Donna reminded. 

“Yeah, I have a hankering for their Cajun Shrimp. It’s out of the way, no one will bug us.” 

“Us?” Donna laughed. 

“Okay, me.” CJ said with a shrug. 

Donna took a deep breath and watched CJ for a moment. She was sure that there was more to this invite than CJ was letting on. CJ was sure to have noticed Donna attempting to regain her composure when she came in. She just hoped the other woman hadn’t heard the argument that had preceded it. 

“Okay, then.” Donna nodded. CJ told Josh’s assistant Jackie that they were going to lunch. She retrieved her coat and purse from her office, then linked her arm with Donna’s and dragged her friend out of the White House. 

“So, tell me what he did.” CJ prodded Donna tapping her with her fork during their appetizer at lunch. 

“He didn’t do anything, CJ.” Donna repeated. Which is exactly true. He wasn’t doing anything. He wasn’t discussing what the doctor said, he wasn’t discussing leaving the White House. He wasn’t doing anything. 

“Can you tell me about the picture?” CJ hedged. 

“Did you ask him?” Donna shot back. 

“I did. He blew a gasket. I had no idea what the hell he actually said.” 

“We were out at dinner in Connecticut with his sister and her new boyfriend.” 

“Assemblyman Rowe.” CJ said, and Donna nodded. “Someone took a picture.” 

“How long has Joan been seeing Peter Rowe?” 

“Couple of weeks.” Donna replied. “Josh was pretty pissed about the picture. Just the night before Thanksgiving he and Joanie got into it when she wanted Josh to make appearances for Peter. He wants to challenge Shays for the congressional seat.” 

“Well, I can’t imagine Josh is too happy that his sister is on the other end of a power dater.” CJ mused looking back down at her plate and stabbing another shrimp. Donna was glad that CJ wasn’t looking directly at her. Straight off, CJ also had dismissed Peter Rowe, just like Josh had and Donna was left wondering if her friend really was going to be disappointed by this relationship. 

“He doesn’t like her dating him, no.” Donna confirmed slowly. 

“But I don’t think that’s it.” CJ said looking back up and picking up her glass of wine. “He’s definitely off, but I don’t think it’s his sister dating this guy or that picture that’s his problem.” 

“Oh...well...” Donna said trailing off and looking back down at her plate. 

“Donna,” CJ prompted. “What’s going on with Josh?” Donna shrugged and picked at her food. “I only ask,” CJ continued lowering her voice, “because...well...you didn’t know him when he got shot, and you didn’t see how he was after. I did. And he looks a little bit like that.” Donna’s head snapped up and CJ met her gaze straight on. Thankfully, she didn’t have to say anything else. Donna got her meaning. 

“It’s not that.” Donna said quickly and adamantly. 

“But it looks a lot like it.” CJ replied. “That’s why I’m concerned.” 

“Well, it’s not that.” Donna repeated looking back down at her plate. 

“But you’re not going to tell me what it is.” CJ surmised with a sigh. 

“It’s not really my place.” 

“You’re both my friends.” CJ reminded. “I’m not ALWAYS the press secretary.” 

“I’m not not telling you because you’re the press secretary.” Donna replied. “I’m not telling you because you work with him in general and it’s his decision to decide what he says to people and when.” 

“So, it’s something serious.” 

Donna’s eyes grew wide. How had CJ come to that conclusion? She thought she was being purposefully vague. Donna often forgot that though CJ was the administration’s press secretary, she was also a politician who possessed the same killer instinct that Josh did. These weren’t sides of them that Donna often saw. 

“Everything’s all right with you two, right?” CJ hedged cautiously. Josh was intensely private. He always protected his relationship with Donna with a ferocity trumped only by the military. He didn’t take it well when something about Donna popped up somewhere, or his relationship with her. He had taken great pains to make sure the political side of his life didn’t touch her, and when it did, it didn’t bode well for somebody. 

“Yes, CJ.” Donna smiled indulgently. “Things with Josh and I are just fine. They’re as amazing as they’ve always been.” 

“I’m sorry. He just looked so mad before and he hasn’t looked good for a few weeks, and you looked a little rattled when I saw you before.” 

“He’s frustrated.” Donna nodded. It was all she would say. And when that became apparent to CJ, she backed off. She really was just looking for her suspicions to be confirmed that there was, indeed, something wrong, and from Donna’s mannerisms since she’d come across her in Josh’s office, it did seem kind of serious. 

CJ determined she wouldn’t push Donna anymore on the issue. Donna was obviously going to stonewall the questions anyway, and if Josh found out the amount that CJ was grilling his wife, he’d be none to pleased, and CJ would just as soon as avoid that. 

They’d shared a cab back to their respective offices when they were done with lunch. When CJ entered the White House lobby, Josh was walking through. He made a beeline for her when he saw her. 

“You just had lunch with Donna?” he asked immediately. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Is she all right?” he demanded, and CJ arched a brow in response. 

“Maybe you should call her and ask her.” 

“I will.” he nodded. “I just wanted to give her the chance to calm down first. I didn’t want to start another thing.” 

CJ studied Josh for a long moment, taking in his appearance. CJ had seen him at his worse in the hospital. He didn’t look like he did then, but he didn’t look good. 

“You’re a very lucky man, mi amore.” CJ said simply. “I don’t know what’s going on. She was clearly upset when I saw her here, and she was a little calmer when we left the restaurant, but she wouldn’t give you up. Whatever’s going on, Josh, is upsetting her, but she wouldn’t rat you out. I don’t know what you did, but you better be bringing flowers home with you tonight.” 

CJ walked by him and he sighed deeply and leaned up against a pillar. He knew he was lucky. He didn’t need CJ to tell him that. He knew that every second of the day. Donna and Holden’s pictures were all over his office and they were never far from his mind. 

Especially now. 

He knew what he had to do, but he was having trouble coming to terms with it. He knew the promises he had made to her. But on days like today, when he was feeling pretty good, he thought just maybe he wouldn’t have to give this up.


	7. Soulmates - Part Three

“Donna, this just arrived by White House messenger.” Donna’s assistant announced with a smile. Donna looked up to see her carrying a bouquet of a dozen lilies. She sighed with a slight smile. It was a peace offering from her husband. 

“Is the messenger still here?” Donna asked her assistant. 

“Yes.” came a familiar voice from her doorway. 

Donna looked beyond her assistant to see Josh standing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame. He pushed himself away from the door and took a couple of steps into the office. Donna’s assistant placed the flowers on the desk and walked out, gently closing the door behind her. Donna stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. 

“These are beautiful flowers.” Donna said looking sadly at the bouquet. 

“They come with a dozen apologies, too.” he said softly. 

“Oh is that it?” 

“No. They also come with a dumb ass husband.” he smirked. 

“Oh, well, I like the husband I have, but thanks for the offer.” she smiled back. 

He reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his face in her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” he whispered. 

“For what exactly?” she replied. 

“For the fight.” 

“What about the cause behind the fight?” 

“It’s hard, Donna.” he confessed softly. “Until you came along my job was my entire life. It’s who I was. It’s hard for me to just let it go.” 

“Well, it’s harder for me and Holden to let you go.” 

He pulled away a bit and leaned his forehead against hers. “I know. It’s just...I wasn’t ready to go yet. I wasn’t finished. And I have NO idea what else I’d do.” 

“You said politics didn’t have to be the White House.” Donna countered. 

“I know. It’s just that that’s the politics I know. That’s my comfort zone.” 

“You won’t even talk this out with me.” 

“I will; I’m sorry.” 

“I think I make enough money that you can take some time off to explore your options.” Donna hedged. 

“NOT work!?” he exclaimed incredulously. 

“Hang out with Holden.” Donna countered. “Explore your options, rest up, THEN go back to work.” 

“Well, I had another idea.” he said hesitantly. “It might be the answer to BOTH our problems.” 

“BOTH our problems?” she repeated. 

“Well, your problem with wanting me to leave the White House and my problem with not wanting to do it.” he amended. 

“I don’t have a problem.” 

“Concerns.” 

“Better.” she acquiesced. “What’s your potential solution?” 

She knew given enough time he’d come up with something. He was a compulsive fixer. He couldn’t let anything sit for too long. 

“What if I take a leave of absence first?” he suggested. “FMLA gives me 12 weeks. What if I take that and see how it goes, plus I have ton of vacation time, too.” 

“You could be away from the White House for three months?” she asked arching a skeptical brow. 

“It’s better than being away from it permanently.” 

“And what happens when you go back and a month later we’re right back in this boat?” 

“Then we do it your way.” he negotiated. 

“No bitching, no slamming doors, no accusations of being too controlling.” 

“I didn’t mean that.” he said quickly. “I said it because I was angry. I felt like I was getting backed into a corner.” 

“I’m not trying to control you.” 

“I know. I’m really sorry I said that.” 

“I’ll agree to this on one condition, Joshua.” Donna said. 

“What’s that?” 

“NO contact about work.” she said. “No calling in when something happens; no Toby sneaking you stuff on the side. You can see them for personal stuff, but you absolutely CANNOT make yourself available professionally. If you’re taking 12 weeks off, you’re completely taking 12 weeks off. If you break your word to me, we do it MY way.” 

Josh’s eyes widened a little at the ultimatum. How was THAT going to happen? He tended to forgot how well his wife could negotiate. He often thought she’d be an amazing lobbyist. 

“Kay.” he nodded. He supposed he could live with that. He wasn’t sure how, but if she was willing to give his way a shot, then he’d have to figure it out. She never asked anything of him; never asked him to change his work hours when Holden was born, though he did that on his own; never complained about all the formal events he was required to attend, she went to each and every one with him, smiling the whole time like the quintessential political wife. And she never asked anything of him. 

She obviously saved it for when it was really important to her. 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“You’ve never broken a promise to me, Joshua. I assure you, this will be a bad one to start with.” 

“I won’t break my promise.” he said with a small smile. He hugged her again, reveling in how good she smelled and how wonderful she felt in his arms. She had proven, once again, that she was amazing. “I’m allowed to watch the news and stuff, right?” he asked into her neck. 

“Yes.” Donna chuckled. “As long as you don’t get yourself too fired up, you can watch all the CNN and CSPAN you want. But if you start yelling at the t.v., I’ll block the channels.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“I just love you so much, Joshua. I don’t think I could survive if something happened to you.” 

“You’re the strongest person I ever met, baby, you’d be able to get through anything. But I promise I’ll try my best to make sure you don’t have to find out.” he said stroking her cheek. She smiled lightly in return and he could see the love for him sparkling from her eyes. He had determined that loving Donna had come with great responsibility. She was so trusting. She believed in him and she loved him unconditionally. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and she gave him his beautiful son. He didn’t want to ever let her down.


	8. Soulmates - Part Three

“Twelve weeks!” Leo thundered and Josh nearly winced. He had a feeling this request would go over like this. “You’re just going to take a break for 12 weeks and I’m supposed to be okay with that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Have you experienced a head trauma?” Leo countered. 

“No.” 

“Twelve weeks is three months.” 

“Leo, it’s either this or I have to resign.” Josh replied. 

“You’re threatening me?” 

“Absolutely not.” Josh said quickly. “It seriously is FMLA or I have to resign. I have to take a leave of absence, Leo. I HAVE to.” Leo studied his deputy for a minute. He was pretty adamant in that last had to there. And Leo could see that Josh was serious. 

“What’s going on?” Leo asked employing a calmer tone of voice. 

“I’ve been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately.” Josh began. “When I do sleep, it’s for an entire day. I have no appetite. I’ve lost 15 pounds. My blood pressure is through the roof, and the doctor said I’m nearing not only exhaustion, but a heart attack as well. Donna wants me to resign all together. I got her to agree to this.” 

“Will you be available during this leave?” 

“Not for work.” 

“Josh...” 

“I promised her, Leo.” Josh said softly. 

Leo sighed and looked at his old friend’s son. He had been noticing physical changes in Josh and he did know that the shooting at the White House a few weeks ago had set off a PTSD episode for him. Leo was just as surprised by that as Josh was. Josh had that completely under control. But that showed Leo the seriousness of the situation. He didn’t want to lose his deputy, neither through resigning or dropping dead because the White House ran him into the ground. As he looked at him now, Leo realized something. 

“You’re mother doesn’t know anything about this.” he smirked. 

“She has her suspicions.” Josh replied. “But she doesn’t know exactly what’s going on.” 

“She couldn’t possibly; I’d have gotten a phone call demanding I fire you by now.” 

“If I take the time off, there won’t be any need to replace me.” 

“How are you going to stay away from here for 12 weeks?” 

“I have no Earthly idea.” Josh admitted. “I guess Donna’s just hoping everyone here will respect the need for the time off.” 

“I knew that girl was trouble for you.” Leo joked waving his finger at Josh. “You came back from Thanksgiving that year with your head in the clouds. I couldn’t believe it.” 

“She means everything to me, Leo.” Josh said softly. “She gives, and gives, and gives, and I just take, and take, and take. She’s never asked anything of me. I can’t let her down.” 

“How do you want us to spin it?” Leo asked after a moment of contemplation. 

“I don’t know yet.” Josh said. “I’m a little iffy on saying medical reasons.” 

“I can imagine.” Leo nodded. “When is it effective?” 

“Monday.” 

“A week from today?” Leo replied incredulously. 

“Leo, NO time is going to be convenient enough. Donna wanted me to tell you effective immediately.” 

“You’re doing a lot of hiding behind Donna.” Leo noted. 

“I don’t have a choice. She threatened to bring Abbey in on it.” 

“Okay. Well, nobody needs that.” 

“This is what I’m saying.” 

“Think about what you want CJ to say in her announcement.” 

 

Josh returned to his office from meeting with Leo feeling a little bit lighter. Leo took it a little better than he thought he would. He wasn’t happy about the request for leave, but at least he seemed to understand. Josh was just happy that Donna went for it. He thought she’d kick him out for sure just for suggesting it. She was so scared for him, and he didn’t mean to undermine that fear, but he also didn’t think he needed to leave the White House entirely. Even he could admit that he needed some kind of break and he didn’t think a regular vacation would cut it. He couldn’t believe the FMLA hadn’t occurred to him sooner. He nearly skipped to Donna’s office after he’d thought of it. 

There was still things he wanted to do before he left the White House. Leo had talked to him about who they might get to run, but he wasn’t interested in that. Plus, the filing deadline was only a few weeks away anyway. He didn’t think it was enough time to find someone, convince them to run and file. He also wasn’t interested in traveling around the country for the better part of the year and being separated from Donna and Holden. He knew Leo was having a hard time believing the changes that Josh had made in himself since he met Donna, but that didn’t matter so much to him. He knew if he found a guy, ran him, and won, his award would be Chief of Staff. What he’d always wanted. 

Until recently. 

He wasn’t sure exactly when his priorities changed, but that was no longer his goal. And surprisingly to him, he didn’t have a professional goal at the moment. He just knew that he was unlikely to work in the White House again once President Bartlet took office, and so there things he wanted to finish first. If he had to take time off to stay until the end of the term, so be it. He lost 12 weeks of the year, but gained 40, which was more than he’d had yesterday morning after they’d med with the doctor. 

He walked into his office and behind his desk, dropping the file he had originally went to Leo to talk about on his desk. He stared down at it a minute before he heard, 

“You look lost in thought, little brother.” 

Josh snapped his head up to see his sister leaning up against his credenza. He face broke into a smile and came around his desk to hug her hello. He had only seen her last week, but she was still a nice surprise. 

“What are you doing here?” he smiled. 

“I took the shuttle down; I came to talk to you.” she said seriously. 

“What happened?” he immediately demanded. 

“Oh, it’s nothing like that.” Joanie quickly said sensing the immediate change of his tone. 

“But you came down here in person and didn’t call.” Josh said sitting down on top of his desk while she sat in a visitor’s chair. 

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you in person?” she said hesitantly. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” he asked again. 

“Yeah.” she nodded. 

“So what’s up?” 

“Well, I know you know that I know what’s going on with you.” she began. Josh nodded. He wasn’t too thrilled with that piece of news when Donna had told him because he didn’t want to worry his family, but Donna said that Joanie had cornered her and she really couldn’t get out of the conversation. Plus, he suspected that it felt good to Donna to talk about it with someone other than him. He wasn’t exactly being open about the whole thing. “Well, I called her yesterday to find out what the doctor said, and she told me.” 

“Okay.” Josh said. He had moved to sit in the visitor’s chair next to her. 

“Well, Donna told me about the leave of absence.” Joanie continued. “I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get you to help with a congressional campaign.” 

“I am absolutely NOT running Peter’s campaign.” Josh denied immediately. 

“Oh, it’s not Peter’s.” Joanie assured. 

“Who’s is it?” 

“Mine.”


	9. Soulmates - Part Three

“Close your mouth, Josh.” Joanie ordered her brother as he sat across from her gaping at her. 

“Yours?!” 

“So it’s that far fetched?” she asked. He could hear the hesitation and unsurety in her voice. She probably had to really psych herself up to coming and talking to him about this after the way he had gone off about Peter. 

He cocked his head to the side and studied her. 

“No. I don’t think it’s far fetched at all.” He smiled. “In fact, you’re a great candidate. You’ve been the City Attorney, you volunteer for the Red Cross, you’re a partner of a very prominent law firm, you’ve made donations to the city library system, youth programs, you were a Big Sister for a while. A nice, well rounded woman candidate.” 

“But?” 

“No buts.” he said shaking his head. “But why the sudden interest in running for office?” 

“It’s one of the greatest cities in America, Joshua, I don’t want it to get screwed.” 

“Joan...” he said. 

“I don’t know. Peter started talking about it, and I just thought, I could do that.” she shrugged. 

Josh smiled and stood up, slowly beginning to pace. “I could get you the endorsement of the League of Women Voters, Senator Schumer, I’m sure. Hell I could even get you the endorsement of the Governor.” he stopped and faced his sister. “I could make this happen for you, Joanie.” 

She smiled back up at him relieved she not only had his support, but his growing excitement. She was so nervous coming down here. He was less than thrilled when he was sort of approached by Peter. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with a Congressional campaign and he was very adamant about it. 

“Why the change of heart?” 

“What change of heart?” 

“Well, you were adamant to Peter about not getting involved in Congressional campaigns.” 

“This is different.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, for one, I’m taking a leave of absence from the White House; for two, you’re my sister. Any way it gets spun, it looks like I support my sister, which I do, and not the White House supports a particular candidate. All the visible stuff I do will be while I’m on my leave of absence.” Josh explained. 

“Do you think Donna’s going to let you help me out?” Joanie hedged. 

“It’s a congressional campaign, Joanie, you don’t need me in Boston 24/7, five days a week. I’ll get you going, make a few key appearances with you, hook you up with the people you need to endorse you and get you rolling.” Josh replied. “Once I put you in touch with the key people, it’ll be a done deal. They’ll stump with you.” 

“You really think I’d win?” she smiled. 

“Absolutely.” he smiled back. 

“But we need to butter Donna up.” 

“A little bit, yeah.” Josh sighed. 

“It really won’t be stressful for you or too strenuous?” she asked. 

“Nah.” Josh said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Plus this way, I don’t have to say that I’m taking a medical leave of absence, I can say it’s a personal leave to help you with your campaign.” 

“Is that going to cause problems for your job?” Joanie asked. 

“No.” Josh replied. “My employment records will say medical leave and have the supporting records from the doctors. It’s just what we tell the press.” 

“Where do we start?” she smiled. 

“By convincing Donna to let me do it.” Josh replied. He paused for a minute. “What does Peter think of it?” 

Joanie shrugged. “He doesn’t know yet. Besides, we’re in two different states. It’s not like we’re running against each other.” 

“You don’t think he’d support you?” 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. “Like I said, I haven’t told him. He’s not the keeper of me.” 

Josh raised his eyebrows at his sister’s description of her relationship. Those weren’t really complimentary words for someone who just last week was begging him to accept Peter as someone she liked and wanted to get to know better. 

“Is everything okay there?” Josh asked sitting back down. 

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?” 

“I got the impression that it was a little more serious than that, I guess.” 

Joanie shrugged again and broke eye contact for a minute. Now Josh was left with the impression that she thought it was a little more serous than that, too, and had possibly been corrected. This made Josh like the guy even less. 

“What happens if he loses and you win?” 

“If I’m spending most of my time in Washington DC, I’d imagine that would be the end of that.” Joanie replied. “I told you, I’m just getting to know him better. I’m not talking about marrying the guy.” 

“Okay.” Josh nodded quickly. “How long are you down for?” 

“Well, I thought I’d crash with you guys tonight, help try to smooth things over with Donna, and then take the shuttle back up tomorrow morning.” 

“All right.” Josh said with a sigh. “I guess we better get planning.” 

 

Donna stared at Josh and Joanie in disbelief. She couldn’t believe the pitch they’d just given her. The purpose of the leave of absence was to relax, NOT go add stress by running a congressional campaign. Josh assured her there’d be no stress involved for him, but she didn’t see how that was possible. She’d never met anybody as competitive as he was. This would surely wind him up and stress him out needlessly. 

“Baby?” Josh asked cautiously. “What do you think?” 

She looked slowly from her best friend over to her husband. “I think it took you less than 24 hours to break your promise to me.” she said fighting back the tears. 

“Donna...” he sighed, but she stood up and left the kitchen table. Josh and Joanie jumped reflexively as the bedroom door slammed. 

“Umm...I’m thinking she’s not on board.” Joanie said. 

“That’s a big 10-4.” 

“She’s pretty upset.” 

“Yup.” 

“You want me to go talk to her?” 

Josh looked over at his sister. “No. She’s my wife, this is apparently my screw up. I’ll go talk to her.” 

“Should I hide somewhere? Is she going to strangle me?” 

“Quite possibly.” Josh said standing up. He was just about to walk to the bedroom when the door flung open. Donna had nearly torn it off its hinges. She came storming out of the bedroom. Tears were streaming down her face and she was rather worked up. Both Josh and Joanie looked suitably surprised by her appearance. The only time Josh had seen her this upset was when the picture of him and Amy got printed on the front of the Enquirer. She was clearly devastated, and it was his fault, and he felt terrible now. 

“See the thing is with the two of you,” she hiccuped pointing an accusing finger at them. “Is you’re both so friggin stubborn that you absolutely refuse to see the forest for the trees! You get each other all psyched up and never pay any attention to who gets in the way and who your casualties are. Just last night, Joshua, you PROMISED me that you’d take the 12 weeks off. You PROMISED me that your only exposure to anything political would be through the television. Now you’re telling me you want to run a CAMPAIGN!? Do you two not GET what’s going on here? Do you not understand what medical professionals are telling you? 

“I don’t understand what I have to do to get you to take this seriously! I’m at the end of my rope. I don’t know what else to do. But what I DO know, Joshua, is I can’t stand by and watch this anymore. I can’t watch you ignore your body. I can’t watch you brush the significance of this off. Watching this happen to you, and you enabling it to continue, and me being powerless to stop it, is killing me. I don’t know what else to do. Tell me what I have to do, Josh! Do I have to get on my knees and beg you to take this seriously? Because I will. I will get down on my knees and beg you. This is your LIFE we’re talking about. Not your life in a figurative sense, your actual, beating heart LIFE!” 

“Donna, I’m sorry.” he said softly. 

“No! You were sorry yesterday! Today you’re both selfish! You do this, you do this without my support and without me.” Then she turned on her heel and stormed back off to the bedroom, slamming the door again. 

Josh and Joanie stood there staring at where Donna had just been standing stunned. Josh was reasonably sure that he couldn’t feel any worse than he did right then. Donna was in the bedroom crying her eyes out with a heart that HE broke. He had done the one thing he didn’t want to do. 

He let her down. 

“I’m so sorry, Josh.” Joanie said quietly. 

“It’s all right.” Josh said dropping down onto the couch and rubbing a hand down his face. “It’s my fault. I should have stopped to think about how she’d feel; I didn’t. This is all my fault.” 

“No.” Joanie said standing up and moving next to him on the couch. “Well, I’m sorry about that, too. But she’s right. I didn’t take this seriously. I mean, I know you’re sick, but, you’re my brother and you’re larger than life. You survived a shooting, and I guess I just always thought you were immortal. I didn’t see this leave of absence as being a necessity, I saw it as you being available to help me.” 

“And I saw it as me being suddenly available to help you.” Josh countered. “Joanie, I should have said no to you. I didn’t. She IS right. I promised her. I let her down. I have a sudden, overwhelming desire to get drunk.” 

“Me too.” Joanie agreed. She rose from the couch and wandered into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out two beers and brought one back for her brother. They clinked bottlenecks and each took a sip. “It was a good idea though.” 

“It still is a good idea.” he replied. “I’m just not sure how I can be involved at this point.” 

“Well, I’m not going to let you lose Donna over this.” Joanie said firmly. 

Josh didn’t say a word. He wanted to go in and talk to Donna, but he wanted to give her the chance to calm down a bit first. He also needed to figure out what he was going say. He couldn’t get past the fact that he’d let her down. Less than 24 hours since he’d made that promise to her, he broke it. And he had never broken a promise to her. Ever. How did he make it right? How did he make her see how truly sorry he was? He was pretty sure that she just gave him an ultimatum. There was no choice. It was her. He couldn’t stomach her being this upset with him. He knew she was worried about him, but until tonight, he didn’t realize just how insanely worried about him she really was. 

He HAD to figure out a way to make it right.


	10. Soulmates - Part Three

Josh cautiously opened the door to the bedroom. Donna was curled up in bed, under the covers. She had very clearly cried herself to sleep. He kneeled down next to the bed and looked at her. Tears came to his eyes when he took in her beautiful, splotchy face. The one thing she asked of him... 

He gently pushed her hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open. She didn’t even bother to try and mask the pain in them. Because when she looked at him lately, she hurt for him. He wouldn’t hurt for himself, so she hurt for him. 

“I really am sorry.” he said softly. Since she didn’t look like she was going to say anything, he just continued talking quietly. “I’m the luckiest man on Earth to have you, I really am. You asked one thing of me, and I let you down, and I can’t seem to bring myself to forgive me for that. When my sister came and asked me for help, I thought I found a way to repay her, for everything that she’s done for me. There was finally something I could do for her.” 

“You don’t owe her for taking care of you that summer.” Donna said through a gravely voice. “She’s your family, and that was her choice.” 

“Maybe not.” He shrugged. “But she brought you into my life, and I don’t think I could ever adequately repay her for that. She handed you right to me, baby. ‘Here, Josh, I found the woman you love’ when I wasn’t even looking. And so I wanted to do something for her, and I’m so incredibly sorry that I let you down in the process. I never want to see that look on your face again as long as I live, Donna.” 

“Please, Joshua.” she whispered raising her hand to his cheek as the tears started to stream down her face again. “Please stop doing this to yourself.” He nodded, and her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck and he let her pull him to her for a slow, tender kiss. She deepened the kiss and he climbed on the bed on top of her and her arms linked around him and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 

They shed their clothes quickly and desperately and he spent the next few hours apologizing to her with his body. 

Later, when she was sure he slept, she pulled the plug for the alarm clock from the wall, quietly grabbed the portable phone from the charger and tip toed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Her first call was to the Chief of Staff, informing him that Josh would be in late. Surprisingly, she met little resistance and she wondered if Josh had told him of her threat to involve the First Lady. She meant that, too. She was a politician’s wife; she’d play dirty if she had to. 

Her next call was a little more pleasant and to someone she knew would be up now. 

“Hey, Sam, it’s Donna.” she greeted quietly when she heard him pick up. 

“Hey pretty girl!” he greeted jovially in return. She smiled lightly to herself. Sam was always sweet to her. “How’s everyone doing?” 

“Not so great.” she confessed. 

“What? What’s the matter?” 

“Well,” she sighed. “You got my email about Josh and how crappy he’d been feeling, right?” 

“Yeah. Did the doctor give you the results?” 

“Yeah. He said that he was fatigued, his blood pressure was ridiculously high, he was nearing exhaustion and if he kept going the way he was, he was the perfect candidate for a heart attack.” 

“Ouch.” Sam sympathized. “So he’s leaving the White House then?” 

“Well, not yet. He got me to agree to 12 weeks FMLA first.” 

“That’s Josh.” Sam laughed. “If there’s a loophole, he’ll find it.” 

“Well, he made me all these promises to stay away from the White House for the whole time, and not get all fired up.” 

“I love Josh like my brother, Donna, but he’ll never be able to do that. He needs an outlet for his frustration, that’s it.” Sam explained. “You didn’t see him when he was recovering from being shot. He was extremely frustrated at being cooped up in the house all day and cut off from the world.” 

“He was also single and being smothered by his family.” Donna countered. 

“Well, that’s true.” Sam agreed. “And Joanie was a force to be reckoned with. She wouldn’t let anyone near him. The President had to threaten secret service intervention just to find out the date he was coming back to work.” 

Donna found herself smiling for a minute, but then her smile fell. If Joanie was that protective of her little brother then, why couldn’t she see what Donna was trying to do now? 

“Tell me what goes into a congressional campaign, Sam.” Donna said finally getting to the reason for her call. “I mean for the campaign manager.” 

“Well,” Sam said taking a deep breath. “The campaign manger does pretty much all the work. They hire and oversee the staff; set up offices, oversee funding, schedule appearances, make sure their candidate is getting enough exposure and their message is being received correctly.” 

“So, it’s a lot of work.” Donna concluded. 

“Well, it’s not as much work as a sentatorial, gubernatorial or presidential campaign because there’s not near the territory or people to reach, but yeah, it’s a still a lot of work.” 

“Okay. Well, there’s no way he’s doing that then.” Donna said thinking out loud. 

“He wanted to run a congressional campaign?” Sam asked surprised. “Who’s?” 

“His sister’s.” 

“Joanie wants to run for Congress?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Massachusetts 5th?” 

“I guess. Is that Boston?” Donna asked. 

Sam smiled in response, though Donna couldn’t see it. Donna didn’t know the intricacies of American politics and didn’t care to learn. She researched the issues pertinent to her and her area, researched the candidates before making a decision and that was it. For all the affairs that Josh dragged her to for the White House, and all the things he talked about with work, and all the names of congressmen and senators and their districts, Donna just let him talk. She wasn’t interested in politics. She wasn’t interested any more or less than any spouse took an interest their partner’s careers. Josh had never been with a woman who didn’t eat, sleep, and breathe politics. Sam should have known that Josh would fall for a woman the exact opposite of him. 

“Yes, that’s Boston.” Sam said smiling. 

“Then yes, that’s where she wants to run. And he wanted to help her since he was taking a leave of absence, but there’s no way I’m letting him take on that much.” Donna said firmly. “She’ll have to do without him.” 

“Well, you can let him consult, give his advice, put in an appearance or two. That’d be low stress.” Sam suggested. “I mean, if she does run, and no one sees neither hide nor hair of Josh, the press is going to start to wonder if Josh supports his sister and hound him anyway.” 

“I’m not worried about that.” Donna replied. “I know Katie Witt well. She works for the Boston Globe.” 

“Katie from the White House Press Corps?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“That must freak Josh out.” 

“It does.” Donna confirmed. “Anyway, Katie will be all over it. Josh will just have to point Joanie in the direction of someone else to run the campaign for her and steer her through. I may let him make an appearance and consult over the phone, but no way is he taking that on.” 

“It would be a lot of work.” Sam agreed reluctantly. They were silent for a moment before Sam continued. “But Joanie really would make a great candidate. I often thought Josh should run himself, but he never seemed interested in that end. He always liked being the guy behind the guy.” 

“He thinks he gets more accomplished that way.” Donna said. 

“He probably does.” 

“Do you really think Joanie would make a good congresswoman?” 

“She’d make a GREAT congresswoman. You don’t think so?” 

“I haven’t given it much thought, to be honest, Sam.” Donna said. “They just dropped it into my lap a little while ago, and it sort of sent me round the bend. I was pissed off at Josh for even thinking about it after all the promises he made me yesterday. I freaked out.” 

“I don’t blame you. You’ve been really worried about him, and Josh can get a little tunnel visioned sometimes.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“Reminds me of the way he was when he met you.” Sam piped in. 

“Really?” 

“Oh yeah. He came back from Connecticut after Thanksgiving and he was grinning and on cloud nine. Then you came down and stayed with him, he suddenly was frantic trying to figure out how to convince you to move down there.” 

“It didn’t take much convincing.” Donna said smiling and thinking back to that time. 

“Well, thank God for that. But when the seed of an idea gets planted into Josh’s head, he won’t stop until it comes to fruition.” 

“He’s the most stubborn man I’ve ever met in my life.” 

“Well, sometimes that’s a good thing.” Sam reminded. “I mean, he didn’t stop until he got you, and you may be royally pissed at him now, but you’re happy.” 

“He makes me very happy.” she agreed. “Except tonight he didn’t; tonight he made me really mad.” 

“Well, comes with the man, I’m afraid.” 

“Well, I guess he’ll just have to recommend someone else to Joanie to run the campaign.” Donna said starting to wrap the conversation up. “I’m not sure he’ll find someone he trusts as much, but I guess he’ll just have to find someone he can live with.” 

“Or maybe...” Sam began, but then broke off. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Sam said quickly. “I was just thinking out loud. But when I realized how insane the thought was, I just...” 

“You just what?” 

“Well, I was going to say that I could probably take a leave and fly out there and run her campaign, but that’s just nuts.” 

“Oh my God, Sam! That’d be perfect!” Donna nearly shrieked. “You’d be perfect for it. Josh trusts you, you guys think a lot alike when it comes to that stuff.” 

Sam smiled and stifled a laugh, once again thinking back to Donna’s lack of interest in politics. Just because they were both democrats that worked for the same president, doesn’t mean they always thought alike. But still... 

“I don’t know, Donna.” Sam hedged. 

“You’re right, Sam.” Donna sighed. “You have a life out in California, and a job, and are you still with that girl?” 

“No, single at the moment.” 

“Oh. Well, you have a job and a life out there anyway.” Donna continued. “That’d be a lot to ask.” 

“She would make a fun candidate to run though.” Sam mused more to himself than to Donna. 

“Well, think about it, Sam. It’s getting pretty late out here. Thanks for listening.” 

“Thank you for calling.” Sam replied. “I’m glad I could help you out.” 

“Sometimes it just takes someone outside the situation, but knows him as well as I do.” 

“I seriously don’t think anyone knows him as well as you do.” Sam laughed. Donna smiled slowly and said goodnight. Hanging up the phone, she sat in the darkness for a while to contemplate the next 12 weeks. She could only imagine how Josh was going to handle his time off work. Unlike last time though, he’d be allowed out of the house on his own. In her opinion, as long as he stayed well away from the White House and Capitol Hill, he was free to roam where he wanted. She just wanted him to relax, recharge, and get better.


	11. Soulmates - Part Three

"Hey, sleepyhead." Donna greeted as Josh wandered into the kitchen, yawning and scratching his head. Still wearing his pajama pants and t-shirt, he saw that she was already dressed and ready for work. She was standing by the counter, perusing the paper and taking a sip of her coffee. Holden was in his high chair making a mess out of his cereal. 

He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him, breathing deeply. 

"Do you still love me?" he asked through half closed eyes. 

"I love you more than yesterday, which is a good thing for you, baby, because yesterday you really pissed me off." She smiled lightly and kissed his forehead. "Go get ready for work. I'll take you in." 

"The alarm didn't go off." he said in wonder as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I know." she said. 

"How late am I going to be?" 

Donna glanced at the clock. There was no way she was telling him yet that it was nearly 11 o'clock in the morning. He'd been sleeping for almost 12 hours. He was going to freak when he found out. 

"It's okay. I called Leo." Donna replied, which was the complete and total truth. Leo was well aware that Josh would be in when he woke up and Donna was going to let him sleep until he woke up on his own. She unplugged the phone so no one from the White House could wake him up. 

"I guess my sister's gone already?" 

"Yup." 

While he was in the shower, she cleaned up Holden and got him dressed. When she heard the shower stop, she made him a cup of coffee in a travel mug and a bagel. He emerged from the bedroom ready to go. He pulled his coat on, hitched his back pack on his shoulder then relieved her of their son and looked at her expectantly. He still seemed to have no idea what time it was, and she was going to keep it that way as long as she could. 

"I'll drop you off first." she said, as she pulled the car into traffic. 

"Kay." he said as he began to skim through the Washington Post. She loved how complacent he could be when he hadn't had his coffee yet. 

The ride to the White House was quick and quiet and when she pulled up to the lobby, he leaned over and kissed her. Usually, the kiss goodbye was a lot less short and sweet, but she knew he was apologizing one more time. "Bye, bud!" he called to Holden and hopped out of the car, disappearing into the building. 

"Daddy's about to be very mad at Mommy, buddy." Donna said into the rear view mirror to Holden as she pulled away from the building. 

As Josh moved quickly through the lobby, he came across Leo. 

"There you are!" Leo said crossing over to him. 

"Sorry, Leo, the alarm didn't go off." Josh apologized as Leo fell into step with him and continued through the bullpen doors. "I actually have no idea how late I am." Leo's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. He didn't know how late he was? How was it that he hadn't seen a clock this morning? 

Josh said hello to Jackie, who wasn't sitting at her desk and breezed into his office and Leo followed him in. Josh poked his head back out and called for Jackie again. When there was no answer, he frowned and moved back to his desk, picking up his schedule. 

"My morning's been cleared?" he said. "What happened?" 

"Well..." Leo began. 

"JACKIE!" he bellowed again, as if yelling louder would make her appear sooner. 

"I imagine she's at lunch, Josh." Leo ground out. 

"Lunch?" Josh asked. "What the hell is she doing at lunch now?" 

"It's what people usually do around noon." Leo retorted. 

"So why's she taking it now?" 

"Josh, how is it you haven't seen a clock yet?" Leo bit back. "It's noon." 

Josh raised his eyebrows and moved so he could see the clocks in the bullpen. Sure enough, they were reading noon. 

"How the hell is it noon?" Josh demanded. "I lost the whole morning? What the hell happened?" 

"Your wife called me last night and told me she was unplugging the alarm clock and she was unplugging the phone, you'd be in when you got here, and if anyone tried to contact you this morning, she'd come down here and ream them a new one so loud she'd shake the building." 

Leo said and Josh's jaw dropped in astonishment. "There are three women in this world I'm afraid of. Before last night there were just two, the First Lady and your mother. I've since added your wife to that list." 

Josh dropped down into his chair in disbelief. Donna called Leo last night? She unplugged the alarm clock? Why hadn't she told him she'd done that? Was this revenge for last night? No. Donna wasn't vengeful. His first inclination was to be pissed... really pissed. But then he remembered her face last night and he promised himself never to get mad at her again for showing her concern for him, and remembered that she had his best interests at heart. Though he wasn't sure she wasn't overreacting, after all, he only had three more days here before he was taking 12 whole weeks off. 

"I'm sorry, Leo." Josh sighed looking up at his mentor. 

"You know why my marriage failed, Josh?" Leo replied. "Because I resisted my wife's attempts to take care of me when I couldn't see that I needed it, and I took her for granted. She loves you, and she scares the hell out of me. So maybe you could just let her take care of you, so she doesn't think it's my fault and come after me." 

Josh smirked at Leo's declaration of his fear of Donna. His sweet, beautiful, innocent wife terrorizing the gruff chief of staff must have been quite the conversation to hear. Of course, she had tamed the President's Pitbull employing next to no effort in doing so, so he wasn't surprised. But after her display in the living room last night, he should have suspected something like this. Quite frankly, he was surprised she hadn't insisted his leave start immediately. He half expected her to, and after last night, he would have willingly complied. 

He and Joanie had talked for a little while last night and he promised to find her a campaign manger that he trusted to get her going. Once Donna had cooled down, he was sure that she'd let him consult with her over the phone at the very least on the campaign, but he wouldn't ask her. He'd only do it if she volunteered it on her own and he wasn't hopeful she was going to do that. Joanie seemed to understand. Donna was nearly just upset with her as she was with Josh and that upset Joanie. Donna was his sister's best friend and she was her friend long before Joanie introduced her to her brother. 

"I am letting her take care of me, Leo." Josh sighed tossing his schedule onto his desk. "Do you see me taking 12 weeks off of work?" 

"I'm giving the entire staff instructions not to call you, Josh. I don't want you seeing CSPAN and calling Toby every day. I need you healthy and back here. Just because we're about to be a lame duck administration doesn't mean we're backing down. I need you at your peak. So I'll go ahead with this leave and your wife's explicit instructions. " 

"Did she actually talk to the First Lady?" 

"No. But once Abbey got wind of it, she did some threatening of her own, so it doesn't matter anyway." 

Josh rolled his eyes and dropped back against the back of his chair. His desk was depressingly bare as he and Jackie had been pharming things out of his office in anticipation of the next 12 weeks. Twelve weeks was going to bring him into February. It was the first time he was going to miss Christmas at the White House. 

"Staff's at 1:30." Leo informed before leaving the office. 

Josh's phone rang and he answered it. 

"So something weird happened this morning." his sister's voice replied when he answered. 

"I got 12 hours sleep?" 

"Weirder than that." 

"What happened?" 

"Sam called from California. Apparently he talked to Donna last night. He wants to take a leave from his job and come run my campaign." 

Josh sat slowly forward in his chair, not entirely believing what he was hearing. "Sam Seaborn?" 

"Yup." 

"He talked to Donna?" 

"That's what he said." 

"Sam wants to run your campaign?" 

"That's what he said." 

Well, Donna was just fixing everything last night, wasn't she? She called Sam? When? It must have been after he had gone to sleep. He wondered what Sam's take on the whole thing was. 

"Well, if that's the case, Joanie, jump on it." Josh   
recommended. "He'll do a great job." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Josh nodded, though she couldn't see it. 

"I've got a good feeling about this." 

Josh's eyes shot up from his desk to the office at large. She got a good feeling about it? Well, that was something, he supposed, because he didn't know WHAT to make of it. 

TBC


	12. Soulmates - Part Three

“What the hell am I going to DO here all day?” Josh whined following Donna around the townhouse as she collected her briefcase for work and Holden’s diaper bag for day care. 

“Well, seeing as how you never went to sleep last night, Joshua, why don’t you start with that?” Donna countered as she slid her lap top into her bag. 

“I don’t even get Holden?” he protested ignoring her suggestion. 

“In a couple of weeks I thought I’d start leaving him home. I want you to have the chance to get back to normal sleeping habits.” 

“This is a crock of shit.” Josh mumbled. 

“Something you’d like to share with the rest of us?” Donna asked innocently, even though she heard his gripe just fine. 

“No, baby.” Josh quickly replied. 

Donna sighed and looked at her husband for a moment. He truly looked lost, and exhausted. She smiled a bit and walked back over to him, cupping his face and stroking   
his cheek with her thumb, steeling herself against the puppy dog eyes he pulled out. 

“Take the sleeping pill, Josh.” she said softly. “I’ll come home on lunch. And it’s not like you’re in jail. You can leave the house during the next 12 weeks, you just can’t go to the White House, the Hill, or any other office type place where you’d run into someone you work with.” 

“It’s no fair.” he pouted as a last ditch attempt. 

“It’s this or job hunting, Joshua.” Donna said firmly. 

“I know.” 

She kissed him softly and he picked up her bags and Holden and walked them outside to the car. Once they had pulled away, Josh turned back to the townhouse, exhaling a long, resigned breath. He could swear he saw bars on the windows. 

He did as Donna had suggested and took a sleeping pill when he went inside. He sat down on the couch and powered up his laptop to surf the net while he waited for the sleeping pill to kick in. Half an hour later, he felt drowsy, returned the laptop to the table and laid down on the couch. 

That’s where Donna found him six hours later when she got home for lunch. She smiled softly and draped a blanket over him. She knelt down in front of him on the floor and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled as she saw his mouth twitch in the hint of a smile and marveled at the way his body responded to hers, even while he slept. 

He was so still. And he was a man that was NEVER still. He literally radiated energy and it was hard not to be consumed by him sometimes. He was an intense and passionate person in all areas of his life. 

She often felt a pang of guilt at forcing him to take this time off of work and giving him the ultimatum that she did. She took advantage of his devotion to her to get her way. But she was desperate. The doctor was quite adamant in the seriousness of his present physical state of being and what the risk factors would lead to. He constantly sacrificed for the White House, and just this once, she thought the White House should sacrifice for him. 

She had no problem with that. Her loyalties were not with President Bartlet. She liked him enough. He was a good man, a smart man, a kind man, a compassionate man, and in her opinion, an honest man. Quite frankly, she didn’t think he was any better or worse a President than anyone that came before him...okay, maybe not a worse one. But as far as she was concerned, if Josh was going to sacrifice his health for anyone at all, the only acceptable person on the planet for her would be their son. She wouldn’t even accept him sacrificing himself for her. 

It certainly wasn’t going to be for a job, for somebody else’s legacy. 

So she gave him the ultimatum. And while Josh didn’t like to let anybody down, her disappointed was the one thing that was unforgivable to him. In the four years since they’d met, that night last week was the ONLY time that she could think of that he had actually disappointed her. Ever. He had never done it before, and given his reaction to it, was unlikely to do it again. But she just didn’t know what else she could do. She couldn’t fathom how she would handle losing him. Her worse fear was that some unforeseen tragedy would take him or Holden from her. It made her desperate. 

Maybe she should start leaving him “honey do” lists each day of stuff to do, like women normally did when faced with their husband having time off of work. She started making a mental list of things around the townhouse she could start giving him to do. She had wanted to repaint the bathroom for a while now, and Holden’s closet could use an organizer installed. She’d wait until he was back to sleeping normally before leaving him the lists. 

And so went the first week. Gradually, with the assistance of the sleeping pills, Josh was sleeping at night, instead of during the day, though not of his own power. His color was coming back. She had no idea how he was occupying his time, but since he didn’t appear overly stressed or worked up when she came home for lunch or at the end of the day, she thought it best not to ask. Though she was growing curious. 

When she’d leave him things to do, sometimes he’d get to them; sometimes he wouldn’t. When he didn’t and she asked why not, he’d just simply say he didn’t get around to it. When she’d ask him what he was doing, he’d say he was relaxing. 

The First Lady reported that he hadn’t come to the White House once. Donna’s other spies throughout the city had likewise said that he hadn’t come to the Hill or OEOB or anywhere else that he could be normally be found before his leave started. Donna was growing more than a little curious about how he spent his time. 

They drove up to his parents’ for New Year’s like they did nearly every year. Sara and Joanie gushed over how much better he was looking. Josh still hadn’t revealed to Sara exactly what was going on, but Donna suspected that Joanie might have filled her in, however, Sara was wise enough not to say anything about it. 

As the family was preparing for the annual Lyman New Year’s bash, Donna and Josh heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. She had taken note of the early hour. No one arrived usually before at least 8 p.m., and it was only 6:30 now. But they made their way downstairs at Joanie’s bellow. 

“It’s been AGES since I’ve been here.” said a familiar voice as Josh and Donna descended the stairs just outside the living room. 

“Well, we’re so glad you could make it!” they heard Sara gush. “And I know Josh and Donna will be glad to see you, too.” 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see them.” said the voice. 

“Sam!” Josh and Donna exclaimed together as they made it to the bottom step and saw Sam in the living room. 

Donna was just about to fly by her husband to hug their friend when Josh stopped short, causing her to crash into him instead. Since she was walking behind him, she didn’t see what he did. Donna didn’t see Joanie and Sam standing next to each other in the living room. Joanie had her arm around Sam’s waist and her other hand on his chest, snuggled into his side, and Sam’s arm was around his sister. 

“What the hell is this?” Josh demanded. Donna moved out from behind Josh and smiled as she saw Sam and Joanie. They looked so cute. 

Joanie stood to her full height and said, “Joshua, we’ve got something to tell you.” 

 

Josh pulled threw back his shot of whiskey in Noah’s den quickly and looked at his sister in astonishment. Joanie rolled her eyes at her brother’s drama. 

“Seriously, little brother, it’s not like we’ve having a shotgun wedding because I’m pregnant. We’re dating.” she said exasperated and pushed the french doors to the room closed. 

“Dating?” Josh squeaked. 

“Dating.” 

“He’s my best friend.” Josh reminded. 

“I’m aware.” 

“What about Peter?” 

“Peter...well, you were right about him. Once you weren’t interested in him, he wasn’t interested in me.” she said with a hint of sadness. 

“I’m sorry.” Josh apologized softly. “It was probably the one time in my life I wished I was wrong.” 

“Doesn’t matter now.” She shrugged. “It left me available for Sam.” 

Josh gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of his sister and Sam doing... anything. 

“I think you just don’t want me to date anybody.” Joanie accused. “I think you’d be just fine with having massive amounts of sex with Donna and sticking me in convent.” 

“That would be quite a feat on my part, considering you’re Jewish.” 

“I like sex, too, Josh!” Joanie announced. 

“Aagghh!” he yelped throwing his hands over his ears. “Don’t talk like that!” 

“There are some that would say I’m quite good at it.” she goaded. 

“Stop! I beg you, Joan! The word SOME implies that there is more than one deviant I need to track down and kill.” 

Joanie paused and looked at Josh carefully. “What problem could you possibly have with Sam?” 

“I don’t have ANY problems with Sam. He’s my best friend.” 

“Then why are you so wigged out?” 

He didn’t answer her right away and took a moment to look at her. He should be happy for her. She deserved to be happy. He always wanted her find the love he’d found with Donna. She deserved to have amazing. If she had that with Sam, well, all the better. 

“Joanie, you know that there is NO one on this planet I would prefer to see you with more than Sam, right?” he asked. “I guess I’m just scared. You’re my only sister and he’s my only best friend. What if doesn’t work?” 

“What if it’s great?” she whispered in return. 

“He lives in California.” 

“If I win, he’s pretty employable, Josh. He’ll find work out here. In fact, there’ll be an opening for my old job.” 

“If you lose?” 

“I think I can handle being a lawyer in Southern California.” she shrugged. “But Josh, this thing’s only a couple of weeks old. We’re just...exploring it right now.” 

He let out a long breath, and finally relented. “If he’s making you happy, then I’m happy for you both.” 

Just then, Sam burst dramatically into the den. “All right! You’ve been in here long enough! Josh, you’re my best friend, I’m not afraid of you, what do you have to say?” 

But then Sam took in the scene before him. Josh and Joanie were standing about three feet apart smiling at each other. Sam raised his eyebrows in interest, as Joanie stepped forward and hugged her brother. 

“Wow!” Josh quipped. “A hug from you? Have I been shot again?” 

Joanie reached back and smacked him in the head. “Don’t be a schmageggy.”


	13. Soulmates - Part Three

“It’s possible I’m drunk right now.” Josh announced to Joanie, Sam, and Donna. 

“You’re on your fourth beer?” Sam asked gesturing to Josh’s beer bottle. “I’m sure you are.” 

“I’m not a lightweight.” Josh insisted. 

“If I had four beers, I’d be drunk.” Donna nodded. 

“I’m not a woman.” Josh continued. 

They had commandeered the leather couches in Noah’s den, conveniently located next to the catered bar. They had given up mingling with the neighbors and Debevoise lawyers long ago in favor of just hanging out. Since it was catered, and the Lymans tended to spare no expense on the New Year’s party, waiters came around with trays of food for them. 

“Oh, Donna, before I forget,” Sam said reaching into his back pocket, unfolding a piece of paper, and handing it to her. “That’s what I need Josh for.” 

Donna looked over the campaign schedule in her hand and Josh immediately leaned over her shoulder. She saw a total of three dates highlighted, all speeches. One was at Harvard. 

“Hanging out, shaking hands and leaving?” Donna asked looking over at Sam. 

“All three are just day things.” Sam assured. 

“All right.” Donna nodded, folding up the paper and sliding it into her pocket. Josh and Joanie gaped at her. 

“How come you’re not taking HIS head off?” Josh demanded. 

“First of all, Joshua, Sam isn’t breaking any promises to me.” Donna replied, and Josh looking sufficiently contrite. “Secondly, Sam and I understand each other. Don’t we, Sam?” 

Sam smiled back to her thinking back to their phone conversation. “Yes, we do.” 

“Well, what the hell does that mean?” Joanie demanded. 

“What do you care? She’s letting Josh make the appearances.” Sam replied. 

“Well --” Joanie began indignantly. 

“Let it go, Joan.” Josh warned and she wisely fell silent. The foursome fell silent as they all were lost in thought or watching the room. Donna was holding Josh’s right hand in both hers, drawing little circles on the palm. Suddenly, she pulled his hand up in front of her face. 

“Did you know,” she announced with great bravado. “That I once took a seminar in college on reading palms?” 

“I knew that!” Joanie said triumphantly. 

“You did not.” Josh scoffed. 

“I totally did.” she nodded. She turned on the couch towards him, tucking one leg underneath her and pulling his hand palm up into her lap. “See, you have a cone shaped hand. That’s indicative of someone that’s like a philosopher, they’ve inventive and creative, and interested in theory. They usually pick professions like teachers, lawyers or artists.” 

“You’re making that up.” Josh smiled. 

“Nope.” she said emphatically shaking her head. “See here, you have the star, which is indicative of a sudden and unforeseen event in your life, whether for bad or good. It typically changes your whole life. You’ve had that.” 

“Huh.” Josh said, tugging his hand a little to get a closer look and he and Donna dipped their heads to look at his hand. 

“See how your heart line curves up and meets the end of your middle finger?” 

“Yeah.” 

“This means you’re the expressive type of person. It means you live for the practical now. The future is too far away, so you tend to only think of the here and now. What is happening right now is most important. You can run a full range of psychological emotions at the drop of a hat. You’re often described as exciting, dynamic, real, vivacious, energetic, active, and intense. Your thumb is a little lower set on your hand. That means you’re a take charge kind of person. You’re confident and dependable to get the job done.” 

“Really?” he asked intrigued. He had no idea if she was making this up right now, but she looked adorable and earnest. 

She suddenly yanked his hand closer to her and dropped her head to view it better. She lightly ran a finger across his palm, and Josh realized that she was running it along the faded scar there. Instinctively, he tried to pull his hand back, but she wouldn’t let him. 

“You know, baby, I don’t think I’ve ever noticed you have this scar.” she said picking her head up and looking at him. “What’d you do to your hand to get that? It runs nearly your whole palm.” 

“Oh, who remembers?” Josh said quickly pulling his hand back and dropping it on the back of the couch. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise and Joanie cocked her head to the side in interest. Josh’s family knew about the post-traumatic stress disorder obviously, but he’d never told them of the event in his apartment that night that led to his meeting with Stanley Keyworth. 

“Well, it looks like you sliced open your whole palm.” Donna said trying to grab his hand back, but he pulled it away again. “You don’t remember ever doing that? How does a person forget that.” 

“They don’t.” he said quickly, then stood up. “I’m going to get something to eat.” He quickly retreated from the room and Donna looked over at Sam and Joanie. 

“What’d he do to his hand?” she asked them. Joanie shrugged and Sam chose to pretend he had the same reaction as Joanie, even though he knew exactly what Josh had done to his hand. Frankly, he was surprised that never came up between Josh and Donna before. He knew that Donna knew about the PTSD and apparently just shrugged it off and accepted it as part of Josh, he had just assumed Josh would have told her about that night. 

Without another word, Donna got up and went in search of Josh. She walked through the dining room and kitchen. When she got to the kitchen, she saw him shrugging into his jacket and disappearing out the back door. She grabbed her coat off the wall and quickly followed him. 

“Josh!” she called as she bounded out the back door and saw him heading across the yard on his way to a pond that was on the property. He stopped and turned around, nodding his head for her follow. She ran a bit, and when she caught up to him, he grabbed her hand in his, and quietly they walked the rest of the way to the pond. She was reminded of the first New Years they spent out here. It was so perfect. That night had been so clear. This one was cloudy and much colder. 

“You’re not mad I followed you?” she asked hesitantly as they made their way to the clearing by the pond. 

“Baby, I could never be mad you followed me. I figured you would, that’s why I came out here.” 

“Out here?” 

He looked down as he unflexed, then flexed his scarred hand. “I never intended to hide it from you.” he said still looking down. “Honestly, it just never came up.” 

“What never came up?” she asked. When he paused, she lifted her face with his hand so he’d look at her. “What did you do to your hand?” 

“I told you how a few months after the shooting all the problems I had.” He began, and she nodded in response. “Well, they really came to a head the night before Christmas Eve. You know how I told you that music used to be a trigger for me? I’d hear music and think they were sirens and relive the shooting?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, that year, Yo Yo Ma played at the Congressional Christmas party. It was the night before Christmas Eve. Everything just kind of came to a head that night in my mind, and I couldn’t stop the sirens, and I couldn’t stop the shooting.” 

“You couldn’t stop seeing it?” 

“I couldn’t stop feeling it.” he said a little more emphatically. “Donna, when this would be triggered, I’d not only hear everything I heard that night, but I’d actually FEEL everything I felt that night. All the pain, all the confusion, all the fear, everything. It was Christmas, there was music everywhere.” 

“So what happened?” 

“When I couldn’t make it stop, I put my hand through a window in my house.” he said quietly. “I guess I thought if I could make something on my body actually hurt, all the stuff in my head would go away and my focus would change.” 

She took his hand in hers and gently ran her fingers lovingly along his palm again. Then she pulled it to her lips and kissed it softly. 

“Why’d you have to tell me out here?” 

“My family doesn’t know about that night. They know about the PTSD obviously, but I’ve never been able to tell them about that.” 

“You’re so strong, Josh.” she smiled softly. 

“I think this is evidence of the fact that that’s not always the case.” he laughed hollowly. 

“No.” she smiled again, shaking her head. “That must have been so hard to overcome. You must have felt so lonely then.” 

“Well, it was no picnic.” he shrugged. 

“Is that why you’re always trying to get out of the Congressional Christmas party?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” he said. “Got out of it this year, didn’t I?” 

“I wish I knew you then.” 

“I’m so glad you didn’t.” 

“I wish I could have been there for you.” 

“Well, I think I would have really liked you being there for me because not even my mother has taken as good care of me as you have, but I’m still glad you didn’t know me then. I’m not sure I would have been able to face you like that.” 

“Sure you would have. You can do anything. This is proof of that.” 

“It never ceases to amaze me how much faith you have in me, Donna.” he said softly. 

“It shouldn’t by now.” He shrugged and looked down. “Well, if for no other reason now,” Donna continued, “I wish I knew you then to stop you from dating shrew-like women who DIDN’T have faith in you.” 

Josh chuckled and looked up at her. “You will never stop finding reasons to hate Amy, will you?” 

“Doesn’t look like it.” she confessed more cheerily than she’d intended. 

He laughed again and threw his arm around her shoulder, guiding her back towards the house.


	14. Soulmates - Part Three

“How can I be hung over?” Sam groaned dropping down at the kitchen table next to Donna and Josh, while Joanie retrieved them coffee. “I didn’t even drink that much.” 

“If you want to dance, you’ve got to pay the band.” Joanie smiled. 

“It was probably Joanie’s Jello shots.” Donna surmised with a laughed. “They’ve brought down bigger giants than you, Sam. I think they may be laced with gasoline.” 

“It’s just vodka.” Joanie said indignantly. “But I did kick them up a notch this year.” 

“Tell me you slept in the guest room last night.” Josh said to Sam with a glare. 

“Sure, Josh.” Joanie nodded. “Just like Donna did when you guys first got together.” 

“All right. Let’s just settle on a don’t ask, don’t tell policy.” Josh said with a shudder. 

“You’re the one that asked, baby.” Donna reminded. 

“Well, I’m sorry I did.” Josh said as his cell phone rang and Donna recognized the familiar Hail to the Chief ring that Josh had programmed for when the President called him. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket looking just as surprised as the rest of them, though Donna looked mildly annoyed. “He’s probably just calling to say Happy New Year.” Josh said in response to her face. 

“He better be.” Donna threatened. “I’m not afraid to sic the First Lady on him.” 

Josh rolled his eyes and got up to leave the kitchen answering the call on his way out. 

“Well, there’s no better to way to make the President back off than to sic the First Lady on him. She’s a formidable force there.” Sam said. 

“I’ll call her, too.” Donna said. “I’m not kidding around. His health is more important to me than the White House. It might not be more important to him, but it is to me. He’s doing so much better now. His sleep’s regulated, he’s eating more. The White House isn’t going to screw it up now. I’ll take him to Canada in the middle of the night if I have to.” 

Sam chuckled to himself and thought that the First Lady wasn’t the only formidable force down in Washington. He was starting to think Abbey Bartlet had nothing on Donna Lyman. Josh had told him about how now Leo was afraid of Donna after she called him and threatened him. 

When Josh returned to the kitchen, he was pale as a sheet. The phone call was obviously not good news. 

“Donna.” he said softly and nodded his head toward the kitchen door for her to follow him. Without question, she immediately rose and followed him out. He led her up the stairs to his old room that they shared when they stayed here. He turned and closed the door and she stood in the middle of the room facing him expectantly. She could tell something was very wrong and he was obviously not relishing telling her what it was. 

He took a deep breath and met her gaze. “Donna...” he began. He was stalling for time. He didn’t want to tell her this and he was a coward, but he had to do it. 

“What happened?” 

“Your brother...” Josh began. 

“No.” she said immediately shaking her head and backing away from him. 

“Donna...” Josh said again, helpless against the heartache he was about to cause her. 

“Is he dead?” she whispered as tears streamed down her face. 

“We’re pretty sure he’s still alive.” 

“Pretty sure?” she repeated. “WHO’S pretty sure?” 

“The President, Admiral Fitzwallace, Leo.” Josh replied. 

“What happened?” 

“Well, I can’t tell you much.” Josh began. 

“You know more than you can tell me?” 

“Yeah,” he said sadly. “I do. But I’ll tell you everything I’m allowed to and then you’re going to have to trust me on the rest.” 

She nodded and silently lowered herself to the floor, where he joined her. Her strength was leaking out of her body and she wasn’t sure she was strong enough to hear what he had to tell her. 

“He was part of what’s called a Greenside Operation. That’s a six-man recon team. They’re not intended to come into contact with any opposing forces, but they were working on bad intelligence.” 

“Bad intelligence?” 

“It happens sometimes.” Josh said with a wince. “They were ambushed. These recon teams are too far ahead for their unit to get any kind of air or ground support.” 

“Is his whole team hostages?” 

“Four are. Two were killed in the ambush.” 

“Is he injured?” 

“He doesn’t look to be too bad off.” 

“They have a video?” 

“Yeah.” Josh nodded. 

“Can I see it?” 

“CNN is reporting the ambush, but not the names of the soldiers until their families are notified, but once they are, I imagine they’re going to air the video.” Josh replied. 

“And my brother’s in the video?” 

“CJ said he is.” 

“Has he been beaten?” 

“He doesn’t look too bad, Donna, but --“ 

“Has he been beaten, Josh?” she demanded more forcefully. 

“Yes.” he answered simply. 

“What happens now?” she asked. “These are terrorists that have him?” 

“I can’t tell you that.” he said with a flinch. 

“Is there a rescue mission planned?” 

“I can’t tell you that either.” He felt helpless that he couldn’t ease her pain. He thought he’d make it to the end of the administration and never be in a position like this where he could ease her worries simply by giving her more details, but he couldn’t. 

“So what do we do?” she asked. Her bottom lip was trembling now and he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. 

“I’m going to ask Sam to take you to Washington and my parents to keep Holden a few days and then drive him down.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“I want to fly out to Wisconsin and be there with your parents when the Marine officer comes to tell them. Jackie’s booking me on the next flight out.” 

“I want to go with you.” Donna said immediately. 

“Donna, I’m going to bring them to Washington, if they’ll come, and I think they’ll feel better knowing that you’re already there. CJ is going to bring you to see the President.” 

“I want to be with you.” she said earnestly. 

“I know. I just...I don’t want your parents to be by themselves when they find out and I’ll be able to answer a few more questions than the Marine officer will, and I’ll also be able to put them directly in touch with the President. You’re going to need to get the guest room ready for them, and they’ll feel a lot better knowing that you’re already there and talking to the President.” He wasn’t sure how much of this was true, but he didn’t think she’d be able to see her parents hearing this news. He wasn’t looking forward to witnessing it either. 

She finally nodded her consent and when he reached out a hand to her, she crawled into his lap and let the tears fall. It was probably the first time in his years at the White House that he actually hated his job.


	15. Soulmates - Part Three

Josh rang the doorbell of Bob and Lynn Moss’s house with a heavy heart. Colonel Schuster wasn’t here yet, so maybe he’d have enough time to soften the ground a bit before he arrived, not that it was going to make hearing the news any less devastating for them. The image of Donna’s face as he told her was burned in his brain, the numb shock still evident on her face when he left her in Sam’s care. He did want to be there for her through every minute of this nightmare, but he also couldn’t stomach her parents hearing this news alone, from some unknown Marine officer. Of course, the military didn’t send just the closest guy standing there out to the families’ homes. He’d be trained in how to handle their questions, their anger, their sadness. But Josh knew them, he loved them, and he had higher clearance, not that he could tell them anymore than he told Donna, but at least he had better access to the people who were making things happen. 

“Joshua!” Lynn smiled when she opened the door. “What a surprise! Is Donna with you?” 

“No. She’s on her way back to Washington.” he answered with a hoarse throat, as his mother-in-law pulled him through the door and hugged him. 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Wait a minute, I thought you were on a leave of absence?” 

“I am.” he confirmed. 

“You look like you’re doing well.” she smiled as Donna’s father, Bob, entered the foyer. 

“Josh!” he greeted with a smile and a handshake. “I didn’t know you were coming. Did you tell Lynn you were coming?” There had been a few times that Josh’s job had brought him out here without Donna, so their assumption that this was one of those times, wasn’t that far off base. 

“No. I’m sorry I didn’t call first.” 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Lynn said waving her hand. “We can make up the guest room quickly. How long are you staying?” 

“I’m not.” 

“What’s going on?” she asked, losing her smile slightly. 

“Who’s this?” Bob asked looking out to the driveway where a car was pulling up. Josh looked out the front window and saw a Marine officer in dress uniform getting out of the car and walking up the driveway and Josh’s heart sank. 

“Is that a friend of Mark’s?” Lynn asked. 

“What’s going on, Josh?” Bob asked quietly as the doorbell rang. “Did something happen to Mark?” 

“Yes.” Josh nodded. Lynn gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. 

“Don’t let him in.” she said immediately. If this were a different situation, Josh would be amused that she had the same reaction as her daughter, but all it did now was serve to remind him of his wife’s current pain. 

“Before you let him in,” Josh said to Bob, who was moving to open the door. “Listen to what he has to say. When he leaves, I’ll talk to you.” 

“I don’t want to hear what he has to say.” Lynn said as the tears fell from her eyes and her husband opened the door to let Colonel Schuster in. 

“He’s not dead.” Josh whispered to her, squeezing her hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“You’re sure?” 

“I called the White House before I rang the doorbell.” Josh assured, and Colonel Schuster stepped into the living room. 

 

“Sam’s bringing Donna back to Washington?” the President asked Leo walking back up from the Situation Room. 

“Yeah.” Leo confirmed. “Josh went to Wisconsin to be there when the officer went to Donna’s parents’ house to tell them.” 

“That video’s going to be all over the television.” the President sighed. 

“It’s already on the internet.” 

“I want to invite Donna’s parents to stay in the Residence.” 

“You can’t, sir.” Leo said quickly. 

“Why not?” the President retorted. “Their son is being held hostage by terrorists. The government shouldn’t be making them pay for a hotel room.” 

“First of all, sir, the government isn’t asking them to come to Washington.” Leo replied. “They’re staying with Josh and Donna. Secondly, you’re not asking the other three families to stay with you in the Residence, so it’ll shine a big bright light on reason number three, which is one of the hostages is the Deputy Chief of Staff’s brother-in-law, a little fact we want absolutely no one to know.” 

The President sighed and looked at his old friend and advisor. “You know I hate it when you’re right.” 

“I do in fact know that it makes you crazy.” Leo quipped. 

“I still want Donna’s parents brought to me. I want to talk to them. I know them, Leo. I drank with Bob Moss at his daughter’s wedding.” 

“Fine.” Leo acquiesced. “But you’ll meet them in the Mural Room, just like you are with the other three families. You cannot be seen to be showing any special treatment. The other three hostages are just as important as Mark Moss is.” 

“I know that.” the President said quickly. “I just want to talk to them personally and away from everyone else. Donna means a lot to Josh and Josh means a lot to me. It’s her that’s letting him stay on. I’m in HER debt, not the other way around.” 

“Not to mention you’re afraid of your wife.” 

“So are you.” 

“I’m afraid of Josh’s wife, too.” 

 

“God, why can’t one of them just have a gun?” Donna asked quietly watching the video of her brother in captivity...again. “Why do they have to have an ax, and a big club, and gruesome looking knife?” 

“Because they want our powers that be to think that something brutal is going to happen to the hostages if their demands aren’t met.” Josh answered honestly. Donna’s parents were at the White House meeting with the President, then they would quietly be brought to Josh and Donna’s to stay and wait for news. 

“And is it?” 

“Probably.” 

“Why can’t I know what’s going on, Josh? Why can’t I know if there’s a rescue mission or where they are?” 

“Because the press are all over your parents and the other families and everyone’s is in a bad place emotionally and the military doesn’t want you unintentionally giving any details out.” 

“Well, you never let the press near me.” Donna smiled lightly as their doorbell rang. 

“Well, that’s true.” Josh replied standing up and walking to the door. When he opened the door, ironically enough, Donna’s good friend Katie Witt was standing on the other side, who also happened to be a member of the White House press corps. “Of course,” Josh continued opening the door wider for Katie to enter. “I’m not always successful.” 

“Oh God, Donna, I’m so sorry.” Katie gushed as she ran over to hug her friend. 

“Thank you, Katie.” Donna smiled. 

“What’s up, Katie?” Josh asked, knowing immediately Katie probably had something to share. She was a good friend of Donna’s, but she was also a member of the White House press corps. She would know that CJ and Toby would have her hide for coming within 20 feet of Josh and Donna right now. Of course, the fact that Josh’s brother-in-law was one of the hostages was, as yet, a well-kept secret, but, of course, Katie, being Donna’s friend, and having met Mark at their wedding, knew. 

“Well, I can’t get to CJ right now.” Katie began. “She’s not really taking any outside questions on this right now.” For a split second, Josh thought Katie might have been looking for the exclusive. After all, she was privy to information that no one else was and could blow this story wide open and keep it in the news cycle for the duration. “I didn’t want to circumvent her, Josh, but she won’t talk to me and I thought you’d want to know.” 

“What?” Josh asked impatiently. 

“We have an imbedded reporter over there.” she said quickly. 

“You do?” Donna immediately pounced on the line of hope Katie was offering. 

“Katie...” Josh said slowly. 

“He’s not with the Americans, Josh.” Katie said cautiously. 

“Katie.” Josh groaned. 

“He’s got heavy security.” she said quickly. 

“That’s not my problem.” 

“I know.” 

“I don’t understand what’s going on.” Donna said. 

“Listen, Katie, I’ll call CJ and tell her about your guy there, but that security company does nothing.” 

“But they can help.” Katie said earnestly. 

“They can?” Donna asked immediately hopeful. 

“No.” Josh said firmly. 

“Josh...” Katie pleaded. 

“No, Katie.” he said with finality. “I appreciate it, and I know the statistics, but no. And it’s not what her brother would want either.” 

“I don’t care what my brother would want.” Donna snapped. “It’s about getting him back alive, not about these stupid ideals he has about a country that put him in this position to begin with.” 

All eyes looked at her in stunned silence. That wasn’t a statement one would expect to hear from the wife of someone as highly placed in the government as Josh was. 

“I’ll head back to the White House.” Katie said recovering first. “I’ll pass on anything we can get from our guy.” 

“Thanks, Katie.” Josh said softly. Katie quietly showed herself out. 

“I’m sorry.” Donna said, but he could hear it was an empty apology. He didn’t blame her for feeling the way she did. These were frustrating and painful situations for families of servicemen and women. It was hard for even Josh to understand sometimes. 

“Don’t be.” he replied. 

“What was she talking about?” 

“There are companies, Donna, that provide security to reporters, non-government contractors, big companies, who have to go to these places. They’re not shady. They’re completely legal. They’re ex-CIA agents, ex-military, people that have been trained and have worked in these places already. Sometimes the terrorists would rather work with these companies than the government because the families of the hostages would be willing to give them anything they can to get their loved one back. They have low success rates.” Josh reluctantly explained. 

“But they have had success.” Donna replied. 

“Some.” he nodded. “But, baby, they’re looking for millions of dollars, and sometimes, they take the money and kill the hostages anyway. There’s no honor here, there’s no code of conduct. These aren’t foreign governments subject to the wrath of International repercussions, these are terrorists who need money for guns and bombs and training to further their cause. And dealing with them will circumvent anything the government is trying to do. You could compromise a rescue mission. These companies aren’t privy to that kind of information. Your brother has been extensively trained how to handle a hostage situation like this, Donna, he won’t want you to deal with these people.” 

Josh could see her mind working, and he didn’t like what she appeared to be thinking. She was weighing the pros and cons; she was liquidating assets in her head and doing the math. 

“Donnatella.” he said softly. Her gaze snapped immediately to his. He rarely used her full name. “I know you’re desperate, but this is the moment I need you to trust what I say.” 

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was willing her to listen to him, and she remembered that he did know more than he could tell her. He did know whether or not there was a rescue mission going on, and he may even know what it was. He wouldn’t let her brother down. If this really was a viable option, he wouldn’t be trying to stonewall it. 

She nodded and he visibly relaxed. He just put a lot on the line with her and he prayed now that things went their way.


	16. Soulmates - Part Three

“This isn’t a get out of jail free card, Josh, you need to sleep.” Donna ordered as Josh wandered into the living room where she and her parents were sitting. Josh recognized her tone for what it was, the need to be able to have control when you’re powerless. 

“I will.” he assured. “I’ll take a sleeping pill tonight.” 

“Where are you going?” she asked when she noticed his attire. He was dressed for a workout. 

“Running.” he said. “Go get changed and come with me. We’ll do a few laps around the mall.” 

“A few laps?” she asked arching a brow. “The mall is enormous.” 

“I have all this pent up energy.” he said with a small bounce to emphasize his point. “I need to burn it off. Come with me.” 

“It’s January.” 

“Bundle up.” 

“Your parents are coming back with Holden this afternoon.” 

“We’ll be here, Donna.” Lynn Moss said with an encouraging nod to her daughter. 

“Well, Megan’s flying in.” Donna said looking to Josh referring to her sister-in-law. “Will we be back in time to pick her up at the airport?” 

“Baby, it’s 2:30. Megan’s plane doesn’t land until 6. Yes, we’ll be back in plenty of time. And she’s going to the White House first anyway.” 

“We’re going to meet her at the White House?” Donna asked. 

“Yes. You and I will go over and meet her.” Josh assured. This conversation was a testament to Donna’s need to get out for a little while. These were all details she knew. “Let’s get out for a bit, get the blood flowing, clear your head a bit.” 

“What happens if they call while we’re out?” 

“I’ll take my pager and cell phone with me. And we’ll be that much closer to the White House if they do call.” 

This bit of random information seemed to be what she needed to make her decision. She nodded her agreement and left the room to go get changed. Josh raised his eyebrows at her parents and sat down, blowing out a long breath. 

“You’re so good for her, Josh.” Lynn smiled at him and surprising Josh at the sudden topic of conversation. “She was so focused on school and then her job that she hardly ever dated. I was starting to wonder if she’d ever meet someone and get married.” 

“Well, I’m glad she didn’t!” Josh laughed and Lynn smiled. 

“She really loves you, Josh.” 

“Well, I really love her.” 

“And it’s really obvious.” 

“She makes it all easier.” he said softly. 

When Donna returned to the room ready to go running, she ran through a rather extensive checklist with her parents of Josh’s pager number, his cell phone number, instructions if Holden showed up while they were gone. Josh rolled his eyes. She was so organized sometimes it freaked him out. He was finally able to pull her out the door and to the car for the short drive over to the mall. At her request, he parked as close to the White House as he could. 

They ran for a little while and he let Donna set the pace. Not surprisingly, she gradually sped up and pushed them harder. She did have a lot of tension to break it seemed. Finally, she sprinted the last quarter of the mall before falling into the grass at the end, out of breath. Josh slowly walked around her, catching his breath and calming down. 

“Feeling better?” he asked. 

“I am.” she panted lying on the ground at his feet. 

“Ready to run like, you know, a normal person?” 

“I was practicing for my Olympic tryout.” 

“You’ll do well.” he smiled. He held out a hand to her and she grabbed it and pulled herself back up. 

“Thanks.” she smiled softly. “This was a good idea. I think it’s just what I needed.” 

“It’s just what I needed, too.” he shrugged. And together they set off for another moderately paced lap. When they were down near the White House, Josh’s cell phone rang. It was Leo telling him to bring Donna in, a car would go pick up her parents. When Josh snapped his phone shut and told Donna the message, she took off towards the White House. Josh was suddenly glad they were dressed the way they were, or they’d look pretty odd running pell mell at the White House. 

They caused a few heads to turn as they moved quickly through the White House in work out attire and sweaty, and even more raised eyebrows that when it was noted that the sweaty, massively dressed down Deputy Chief of Staff was headed toward the Oval Office. 

When they reached the outer office, Charlie waved them in. Josh quickly sidestepped his wife to enter first. They may not be appropriately dressed for an audience with the President, but he also didn’t want Donna busting in there with who knows who inside, not that he thought the President and Leo would blame her, she didn’t work there. No. They’d blame him. 

Josh was a little relieved to find that only the President and Leo were inside. That didn’t make it easier to get a pre-emptive read on the situation though. Was the senior staff and national security advisors not present because Donna’s brother was dead and they want to afford her family some semblance of privacy? He couldn’t tell anything by looking at the President and Leo. The President’s back was turned and Leo had invented and perfected the unreadable face. 

“Do you know something?” Josh asked. 

“Yes.” Leo said simply. “Donna’s parents just got to the gate.” 

“Already?” Donna asked incredulously. 

“We were on foot.” Josh reminded, albeit moving quickly on foot. 

They waited the few short minutes, that felt like hours, for Donna’s parents to be escorted to the Oval Office. When her parents joined them, Leo turned to the President. 

“We have them. Alive.” he said, relief evident on his face. “All four of them.” Donna clutched Josh’s hand and Lynn cried as Bob put his arm around her. “They’ll be brought back to Washington. They’ll be debriefed and treated at Walter Reed.” Donna turned and cried silently into Josh’s chest. Josh paused for a minute. No one else seemed to be thinking to ask the question. 

“Treated for what?” he finally asked. 

“There are some injuries.” Leo said. This caused Donna to pull away from Josh and turn back to the President and Chief of Staff. 

“Injuries?” she asked softly. 

“They were held in captivity.” the President began. 

“They were tortured?!” Donna nearly shrieked. Josh stepped forward behind her and gently put his hands on her upper arms. This wasn’t going to be good news. 

“Yes.” Leo confirmed. 

“What did they do to him?” she asked. 

“Captain Moss loss an ear...” the President began. He listed some other injuries, but Donna couldn’t hear them. The room was spinning, her mother was crying, she was having trouble getting air into her lungs, and her knees were giving out. She barely even noticed Josh drag her out of the Oval Office and onto the portico, where she fell to her knees, sobbing, dry heaving, and trying desperately to get control over herself. Josh had his arms tightly around her from her side. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes tightly, helpless against his wife’s pain and powerless to stop it. 

“He must have been in so much pain.” she cried softly. 

“He’s going to be all right, Donna.” Josh reminded her. “You have to focus on that. He’s alive, we have him back, and he’s coming home.” 

“He was tortured, Josh. My brother was tortured.” 

“I know.” 

She wiped the tears from her face and the gesture caused her to catch sight of the Marine in full dress uniform, standing guard silently at the door to the Oval Office. 

“Why do you do this?” she whispered up at him. He stared stoically ahead, giving no sign that he’d heard her. 

“Don’t do that to him, Donna.” Josh ordered firmly. 

“You have to get far away from here.” she continued. 

“Donna!” Josh snapped drawing her back to him. “Mark will go bezerk if he finds out you were doing that. This is what they sign on for. The world isn’t wonderful everywhere. Somebody’s got to protect those that can’t protect themselves. It’s comforting that someone as compassionate and strong as your brother is one of the ones doing it.” 

Donna looked up at Josh, who was looking back at her earnestly. She felt detached from everything that was going on around her. She sat about 15 feet from the most powerful man in the world. Decisions were made here that she couldn’t fathom, decisions that affected millions of people around the world. Decisions to send her brother to a dangerous place to be captured and tortured. 

But as she looked up at Josh, only one thought was repeating in her mind. And she found herself whispering desperately, “Please don’t come back here, Josh.”


	17. Soulmates - Part Three

Donna sat next to her sleeping brother’s bed at Walter Reed. She was glad that he was asleep when she saw him for the first time. She wasn’t sure she could hide her reaction to seeing him and Josh said he wouldn’t want to see her pity. His right ear was covered with a dressing from the surgery he had to repair as much damage as possible. She had seen his ear, or lack of, earlier when the nurse came to change the dressing, and she was VERY glad her parents weren’t there for that. Everything else was relatively minor. Bruises on his face and body, some cracked ribs. The other three were about in the same shape. 

He opened his eyes and she smiled at him. “Donnatella?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” she smiled. “It’s me.” He looked a little disoriented for a minute, and Donna figured that was probably normal. The last time he was conscious, he was on a plane. “You’re at Walter Reed.” 

“Yeah.” He said with a wince as he adjusted his position in the bed. “That’s what they said they were going to do.” 

“Want me to raise the bed up?” she asked standing up and picking up the remote control. He nodded and she raised the head of the bed until he told her he was good. When he was upright, he looked around the room. 

“I’m the only one in here?” 

“Yeah. I think the President scored you each your own room.” 

“Helps to be related to people in high places.” 

“I guess.” 

“Where’s Meg?” 

“You just missed her.” Donna said with a chuckle. “She’s going to be pissed at us. She’s been here since they brought you in yesterday afternoon and we sort of ganged up on her to go get something to eat and get changed. She’ll be back in a little while, I’m sure. You got my shift.” 

He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up. “Are you in pain?” she asked softly. 

“No.” he said with a laugh. “I don’t know what they’re giving me, but I’m not in any pain.” 

“Good.” 

“How do I look?” 

Donna pursed her lips and nodded her head a bit. “Awful” she said after a deep breath. She smiled a bit as this made him chuckle. 

“Well, don’t sugar coat it on my account!” he laughed. 

“Well, you’ll look better soon. It all just happened.” she assured softly. 

“Yeah.” 

“Was it awful?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Were you scared?” 

“Terrified.” he smiled softly. “But don’t tell my wife. I don’t want her to think I’m a wuss.” 

“I don’t think she’ll think you’re a wuss.” Donna laughed softly. “She’ll think you’re brave, like I do.” 

“Yeah?” 

Donna nodded and smiled. But something in his expression changed slightly when she said that. “I wasn’t sure what you were going to say.” he confessed. “I heard you might have a different opinion.” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Well, I was told you had quite the reaction outside the Oval Office.” he hedged. 

“How do you know that?” she asked incredulously. None of them had gotten to talk to him yet, so she knew no one in her family would have said something and she highly doubted that would be the type of thing the President would tell him. 

“You lose your shit on the portico outside the Oval Office, word gets around.” he shrugged. 

“Oh my God, you KNOW that guy?” she couldn’t believe it. What were the odds? 

“Not him specifically.” Mark smiled. “But he’s not the only Marine that stands out there all day.” 

“Unbelievable.” she said shaking her head. “Well, they just told me that brutal things happened to my brother, I was a little upset.” 

“I know.” he nodded. 

“And I’m not sorry. I have a hard time believing that every kid that’s just out of college and enlists in the Marines signs on for that and volunteers knowing he might be the guy that gets captured.” she said with a slight hiss. 

“Well, of course not, Donnatella.” Mark replied. “Nobody thinks that’s actually going to happen to them, but we’re trained for it anyway. And thank God we are.” 

“There are thousands of jobs in the Marine Corps., why can’t you do something else?” 

“Well, it looks like I’ll have to now. They think I lost some of my hearing.” 

“Well, I’m sorry about that part, but not the part about having to find a new job.” 

“Someone’s got to do it, Donnatella.” he sighed. 

“My brother doesn’t have to.” 

“Somebody’s brother does.” 

“Well, maybe I’ll be the one to do it. How would YOU feel about that?” she shot back quite immaturely. 

“Considering your husband has a cow when some politico breathes in your direction, I think it’ll be a cold day in hell before he lets you go on the same side of the planet as a war zone.” Mark laughed. “Though I pity the guys who get you!” 

“You let me worry about my husband.” Donna shot back. 

“Well, that’s the problem, isn’t it? You’re worrying too much.” 

“What?” 

“You HAVE to let him go back to work there, Donnatella.” Mark said earnestly. 

“What’d your friend do, take notes?” she demanded. 

“Apparently, you were rather heart wrenching to witness.” he said softly. 

“Oh.” was all she could reply. 

“If you love him, Donnatella, if you REALLY love him, you’ll let him go back there. I know you’re scared for him, but it’s what he loves, and it’s what he’s good at. And not many guys in that job give a shit about guys like me. We’re just numbers to them. War machines they move around the planet at a flick of their wrist. But Josh gives a shit, and this President gives a shit. Don’t screw me and my friends by taking him away from us.” 

“Well,” Donna said after a few moments of silence to take in her brother’s words. “That was rather impassioned.” 

“Did it work?” 

“It might have.” 

“We have someone there that’s emotionally invested. He’s not going to be there much longer, but he can do a lot of good while he’s there. I’ve got someone on the inside who’s going to see what happened to me and my friends and raise holy hell with the Secretary of Defense.” 

“He doesn’t have a magic wand, Mark.” Donna smiled. 

“No, but he’s stubborn as all hell. Aren’t ya, Josh?” Mark said then looked to the doorway, where Josh was standing quietly. 

“Donna never believed me, but I always said one day it would come in handy.” he smirked, pushing himself off the door frame and walking in. 

“How long were you standing there?” Donna asked surprised. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” he shrugged in return, then turned his attention to her brother. “Well, you look like shit.” 

“Thanks.” Mark laughed. 

“Actually, you look great.” Josh said a little more seriously. “We’re really happy you’re home.” 

“I’m going to go have to invest in some of those low covering hats.” Mark quipped. 

“Well, don’t you have that floppy camouflage hat still? That should help you out a bit.” 

“Yes.” Mark smiled. “I still have my floppy camouflage hat.” 

“There’s probably a name for that hat.” 

“There is.” 

“Mark, THIS is the guy that you want in the White House?” Donna deadpanned hooking a thumb at her husband, who leaned over and tousled her hair. “Thanks, baby, that was mature.” She said pushing it out of her face. 

“Your parents and Megan are back.” Josh said to his wife. “Why don’t we head home for a bit. Holden’s there with my parents.” 

“Bring him by tomorrow.” Mark requested as Donna stood up and moved to Josh’s side. 

“We will.” She nodded. 

“And listen,” Josh said to his brother in law. “The President is going to be coming here tonight. He’ll probably bring the First Lady. She’s a doctor, she’s going to be up your ass, possibly literally. It’s best not to fight her. She’ll only kick your ass. The President will try to be on your side, but he’s not going to win. She will.” 

“Noted.” Mark smiled. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Donna smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek before allowing Josh to lead her out of the hospital room. He threw his arm around her shoulders and she regarded him closely. 

“What?” he asked as they arrived at the elevator. 

“My brother has high expectations for you.” she said. 

“Well, the entire country does really.” he replied unphased. 

“That doesn’t freak you out?” 

“It never has before.”


	18. Soulmates - Part Three

Josh and Donna were the last to arrive to the Residence Sunday morning. The President and First Lady were hosting the four Marines and their families for a casual lunch. No other senior staff was present. Josh was there as Mark’s brother-in-law. He thought that gestures like these were what helped the President come to terms with things like this. He had never served in the military, but he took incidents like this to heart. Larger loss of forces seemed easier for him to swallow because it was expected, but little incidents like this, a pilot MIA in North Korea, a submarine of seamen possibly gone quiet or possibly disabled and taking on water, a special forces unit ambushed in Columbia while trying to rescue captured DEA agents, incidents with files and faces and pictures on the wall of the situation room kept him up nights, had him questioning where the goodness in the world was and made him desperate to do something to make it right or at least make it worth it. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Donna apologized. “A temper tantrum kept us from getting out the door on time.” 

“Donna, I thought you’d gotten pretty good at controlling Josh’s temper tantrums over the last few years. What happened?” the President quipped. 

“It wasn’t MY temper tantrum, sir.” Josh replied, then noticed that the President, Mark, Leo, and one of the other Marines were huddled around the table around a board game. The rest of the guests were gathered around Abbey where she was, as the President often liked to refer to it, holding court. “What are you doing, sir?” 

“Currently, I’m getting my ass kicked at World Domination Risk.” the President grumbled. “They didn’t know how to play chess and I thought it in poor taste to kick their asses when they were injured while in my service.” 

“Wait a minute.” Josh said. “I’VE been injured while in your service and you kick my ass at chess all the time.” 

“Huh.” the President said thoughtfully raising his head. “You’re right. That’s not going to change though.” Donna smiled and Josh rolled his eyes. 

“Sir, YOU’RE the one that ordered them not to let you win. You’re the one that ordered them to be just a couple of guys hanging out, drinking beer, and playing a game. That’s what you got.” 

“I should get Fitz up here.” the President said wagging his finger at Leo. “He’ll show you. And I’m now changing my mind. You, Captain Moss, are now officially ordered to take out Leo’s army.” 

“Yes, sir.” Mark grinned. 

“It’s a game of strategy, sir.” Leo replied. 

“If there’s world conquering to do, Leo, I’M going to be the one to do it.” 

“You’re conquering by cheating.” Leo shot back. “That doesn’t feel like an empty win to you?” 

“I’m not cheating; I’m using my resources.” the President replied indignantly. 

“Sir,” Mark piped in. “You’ve got Australia, you can make a comeback.” 

“Captain, ALL I’ve got is Australia.” 

“Yes, sir. But look at the board. You can’t be attacked from anywhere but Siam. You get new troops at the start of each turn. If you put them in up here in Indonesia and fortify your other guys up and keep building up, you can explode into Asia and conquer it. Asia’s the hardest to hold, but with no one attacking you on your rear flank you can be half-way across Europe before Lieutenant Watkins can mount a viable defense against you. He who holds Asia will conquer the world.” Mark explained. 

The President looked duly impressed. 

“Captain, you’re brilliant.” 

“It’s. A. Strategy.” Leo repeated. “And look. I can do the same thing from South America.” 

“Not really, sir.” Lieutenant Watkins joined in. “I’m too heavily fortified in Mexico and over in Africa for you to mount a viable offensive.” 

“I fought in Viet Nam.” Leo bit back. “I can mount a viable offensive from my three guys in Greenland, if I had to.” 

“Yes, sir.” Watkins replied. 

“This is ridiculous.” Leo grumbled standing up and moving away from the table. “Josh sit down and play my army.” 

“No way.” Josh said holding up his hands. 

“Josh, sit down and play Leo’s army.” the President ordered. 

“Yes, sir.” Josh said sitting down in Leo’s seat. 

“I’ll play Leo’s army.” Donna said quietly. 

“Okay!” Josh agreed popping back up from the chair. 

“There’s Josh, hiding behind Donna again.” the President smiled. 

“Look out, sir. Her bite is just as bad as her bark.” Josh smirked. 

Really, Donna wanted to spend time with her brother, and wanted to help him feel relaxed. The White House was intimidating and sitting across from the commander in chief probably had to be REALLY intimidating. Plus, she thought she could take this time to discreetly size up her brother’s, and the others’, physical status. She noted immediately that her brother was dressed casually, as ordered by said commander in chief, and he was wearing a skull cap pulled down around his ears. She could see a bandage just peeking out the bottom. 

Lieutenant Watkins had crutches leaning up against the wall next to him. He had a broken ankle. Donna didn’t allow herself to imagine how it was broken. Lieutenant Morgan sitting over by the First Lady had an eyepatch, and Corporeal Miller actually didn’t seem to be too worse for the wear. She didn’t really know what his injuries were. She assumed they were hidden by his clothes because she had a hard time believing that he had escaped unscathed. 

But they all seemed in reasonably good spirts. It must be a testament to their strength and training because if it were her, she’d be a basketcase. But they seemed relaxed with their families and the First Lady was artfully drawing them all into her conversation. Abbey really was the mistress of mingling. 

The night wore on, and in the end, Donna had taken over from South America. The President had threatened to court martial her brother. 

“Leo,” the President announced standing up. “We’re going to play this game once a week, until I always win. Then, Donnatella Lyman, look out.” 

“Yes, sir.” she smiled. 

“We’ll play that in lieu of chess? Any day.” Leo replied. 

“No, in addition to chess. That’s a game of strategy I can always kick your ass at.” Leo rolled his eyes as Charlie appeared in the sitting room to tell him they were needed in the situation room. 

“Leo, bring our new friends.” the President said gesturing to the four marines. 

“Sir, we don’t have that kind of clearance.” Mark immediately replied. 

“You’ve got clearance to get in the room.” the President shrugged. “We’ll go down there and go in first. We’ll do our thing, then we’ll come out and get you.” 

“Sir...” Mark said again. 

“Oh, come on. You’re not curious what it looks like?” the President goaded. 

“Well, yes, sir.” Mark admitted. 

“Then let’s go.” the President said waving his hand. “Don’t worry. There’s plenty of people in there to hide all the good stuff that you’re not allowed to see. You’re in the White House, you should get to see where your stuff happens. Where real strategy was formed to get you back.” 

“Yes, sir.” Mark smiled and the four marines followed the President and Leo out of the residence. 

“Fitz and Nancy are going to be pissed.” Josh said quietly when they were gone. 

Donna shrugged in response. “I doubt they’ll voice their displeasure.” 

“They will to Leo.” 

“Well, poor Leo then.” Donna replied before turning to join the remaining guests. And a short time later, Mark and the others returned, without the President and Leo. 

“That place is wicked.” Mark smiled. 

“Yeah, it’s nuts.” Josh agreed. 

“Who’d like a tour?” Abbey asked rising. Everyone looked generally interested. “My tours are always better than my husband’s since I actually, know stuff about the building.” 

“Ma’am,” Josh felt compelled to defend his boss. “Do you really think the President doesn’t know anything about the mansion?” 

Donna rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming. 

“You’re absolutely right, Joshua.” Abbey smiled. “I’m sure you’ve heard it all before. You lead it.” 

“Shit.” Josh said under his breath. 

“You walked into it.” Donna shrugged. “Besides you did a pretty good job with my tour.” 

“You want me to kiss all these people in the dish room?” 

“The CHINA room, Joshua.” Donna groaned. “And no.” 

“All right, everyone! Follow Josh!” Abbey grinned wickedly. And Josh groaned, leading everyone out of the Residence.


	19. Soulmates - Part Three

“So, how was your last day of freedom?” Donna smiled dropping down onto the couch next to Josh. 

“That’s not remotely the way I’ve looked at the last 12 weeks.” Josh replied. 

“I know.” she said quietly. “And I’m sorry that I forced the issue the way I did. But it’s what you needed. You’re back to yourself again.” 

“Baby, I’m not mad at you for what you did.” Josh said softly. “If what the doctors said was true, then you likely saved my life.” 

“Well, I kind of like having you around.” she smiled. “You’re not without your benefits.” 

“Oh, is that a fact?” he laughed. She shrugged indifferently, and he dove on her, tickling her side. 

“No fair!” she shrieked, kicking and squirming underneath him. “You always do that!” she laughed smacking his arm when he finally let up and rest above her. 

“Well, I always win with that.” he smiled. “Why mess with a good thing?” 

“You play dirty.” 

“Of course, baby, I’m a politician.” 

She lost some of her smile as she ran her finger lightly down his face. He finally looked like the Josh she fell in love with. Her Josh. 

“I have something for you.” he announced, pushing himself off of her. 

“A present?” she asked sitting up. 

“Yup.” He disappeared into the bedroom and reemerged with a box under his arm. 

“Does this have anything to do with what you’ve mysteriously been busy doing all this time?” she asked arching a brow. 

“Yes. It’s exactly what I’ve been doing all this time.” 

Curious, she slid the lid off the box and pushed away the tissue paper, revealing a leather bound album. She opened the book and the first page was an 8 x 10 photo of she and Josh on their first official date, the Congressional Christmas Party four years ago. 8 x 10 pictures of them at official White House functions were interspersed throughout the book, but in between, were black and white photos of sights of Washington, the monuments, famous buildings. 

“Josh,” she said softly. “Did you take these?” She lightly ran her finger over a particularly nice shot of the Reflecting Pool with the Washington Monument in the background. 

“Yeah.” he nodded. “Well, obviously not the ones of us; those were the White House photographers. I have a confession to make. I called the White House photography department and met one of the photographers for lunch.” 

“At the White House?” 

“Nope.” Josh smiled shaking his head. 

“You bent a rule.” she smiled back. 

“I didn’t break it.” 

She looked back down. The second to last picture was of the outside of the White House decorated for Christmas, and the last was of the two of them and Holden at his parents’ house on New Years. 

“I love it.” she said softly. 

“I love you.” He smiled. “Thank you for saving my life.” She smiled and looked back down at the album. “And thank you for letting me go back.” 

“It’s what you were meant to do.” she whispered so softly, he had to strain to hear it. “It’s your calling, and you’re good at it.” 

“You’ll never regret it, Donna.” he promised. “I swear I won’t let this happen again. I’ll cut back my hours and I’ll eat whatever you tell me. I never want to let you down again. I mean it. I could have thrown myself into the Potomac when I saw the look on your face that night.” 

“Well, besides bringong massive amounts of melodrama,” she quipped. “You don’t think that would have been defeating the purpose of my argument?” 

“Possibly.” he smiled with a shrug. 

“Probably.” she laughed. 

“I mean it.” he said turning serious again. “If I never disappoint you again in my life, it wouldn’t makeup for that night.” 

“You’ve made up for it in spades, Joshua.” she said looking back down and running her hands over the album in her lap. “This was very sweet.” 

“It’s all my favorite things about Washington.” 

“Really?” she laughed. “That’s why the Hawk and Dove is in here?” He smiled and she tucked her legs underneath her and rested her head on his shoulder. “I love all these pictures of us. I’ve never seen them.” She opened up the book and flipped through slowly again. 

“Well, they had to be the main theme. You’re my favorite thing about Washington.” he pressed a kiss on her temple and looked down at the album. 

“I haven’t always been living in Washington.” 

“I fell in love with it all over again when you moved here.” 

“You’re awfully mushy tonight.” she smiled turning to face him. 

“Just saying thank you.” 

“Well, thank you.” 

“For?” 

“Not marrying some horrid trophy wife and waiting for me.” 

“Anytime.” 

“Well, then,” she said closing the book and placing it on the coffee table, then sliding her head back into his lap. “How do you suggest we spend your last night of whatever?” 

“I think I could come up with some ideas.” He smiled adjusting his position and crawling above her. 

“I have no doubt.” 

THE END - Epilogue in Chapter 20


	20. Soulmates - Part Three

“You want to know how I knew Donna and I were meant to be together?” Josh asked as he, Donna, Joanie, and Sam, sat around the Lyman’s kitchen table, the night before Thanksgiving with a spread of apples and peanut butter and beer before them. 

“How’s that?” Donna asked. 

“Because she made him chicken noodle soup when he was sick.” Sam said taking a sip of beer. 

“Nope.” Josh said shaking his head. 

“Because she totaled your car and you didn’t care?” Joanie asked. 

“Nope.” 

“Because I moved to Washington to get to know you better?” Donna hedged. 

“No. But I thought you moved there for a temporary transfer and my charm convinced you to stay?” Josh replied. 

“Well, that’s half right.” she shrugged and grinned knowingly. 

“Okay. Well, that’s kind of better than what I was going to say.” Josh said furrowing his brow. 

“What was yours?” Sam asked. 

“She likes apples and peanut butter.” Josh said looking at Sam frowning. 

“Josh, it’s disgusting!” Sam protested. 

“You’re the only one at this table that thinks so.” Josh shot back. “I can’t be friends with someone that thinks apples and peanut butter is disgusting.” 

“Well, I guess you and I weren’t destined to be friends then.” Sam smirked. “I guess we were destined to be brothers-in-law.” 

“My adjustment period for that information has not finished yet.” Josh said sitting back in his chair and taking a draw of his beer. “I haven’t fully processed that yet.” Sam chuckled and Donna rolled her eyes. 

“Get over it, Little Brother.” Joanie replied. 

“I think a toast to the happy couple might give you a little closure there, baby.” Donna said to her husband raising her beer, and the three other table occupants followed suit. “To Joanie and Sam,” Donna smiled. “May you be as happy as we are.” 

“Cheers.” Sam thanked as they clinked their bottles. 

“And to Congresswoman Lyman of the Massachusetts 5th.” Josh grinned proudly. “Eat `em up on the Hill.” 

“Thank you.” Joanie smiled in return. “I couldn’t have done it without my fiancé. He seems to have a knack for this political stuff.” 

“So, Sam, working out of Debevoise’s Boston or DC office?” Donna asked. 

“Both, I imagine.” Sam said. 

“Helps to know the boss.” Josh smirked. 

“Helps to be related to the boss, too.” Donna nodded conspiratorily. 

“I’m a son; she’s a daughter.” Josh reminded. “It doesn’t help him as much as it helps you. Trust me.” 

“So, Josh,” Sam said changing the subject. “You’re out of a job in about two months. Got any ideas for what’s next?” 

Josh shrugged and dipped another apple slice into the peanut butter. “I’m going to take some time off, then see what’s going on.” 

“YOU’RE taking time off?” Sam gaped. “Is it ordered time off?” 

“No.” Donna scoffed to him. “It was all his idea.” 

“How much time off?” Joanie asked. 

“I don’t know.” Josh said. “A month or so.” 

“I guess I can go that long without a chief of staff.” she said with a shrug and a nod. Josh spit out the sip of beer he’d just taken. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You.” Joanie nodded confidently. “You’ll be out of a job. I need someone that knows what the hell they’re doing. Someone to help me rise quickly and take over the world. That’s you.” 

“Deputy Chief of Staff to the President of the United States to Chief of Staff to a freshman Congresswoman is a step down, Joan.” Josh replied. 

“Don’t be such a snob, Joshua. It’ll be far less stress and you know how to work over the guy in your job.” Joanie argued. 

“I can’t be worked over.” Josh replied. “No one has ever worked me over.” 

“I have.” Donna said. 

“You’re different.” Josh shot back. 

“CJ has.” Donna continued and Sam nodded. 

“I mean no one on the Hill!” 

“Well, that’s true.” Sam agreed. 

“Thank you.” Josh said. 

“Which is why the next guy in your job will run in fear when he hears you’re your sister’s chief of staff.” Sam continued. 

“We’ll go places.” Joanie assured. 

“Where?” Josh countered. 

“I don’t know. Up.” she said. “Please don’t leave me down there all by myself.” 

“You’ll have your brilliant fiancé.” 

“He’s just a lawyer.” 

“Thanks a lot!” Sam laughed. 

“Pleeeeaaase, Joshua.” Joanie said sticking her lip out. 

“Don’t give me the face, Joan.” 

“Come on. I need you.” Joanie said. 

Josh sighed dramatically and looked at his sister. Donna tucked her head to hide her grin. Joanie was obviously getting through her brother’s resolve. 

“We’ll be a force to be reckoned with. Think of all the good things we could do. And you don’t have to stay longer than a year if you don’t want to. Just long enough to teach me all your tricks and set me loose.” 

“You’re not a tiger, Joanie.” Josh replied. 

“No, but I’ll have the Pitbull.” she replied. “I’ll be feared by all.” 

“For crying out loud.” Josh groaned dropping his head onto the table. 

“That’s a yes?” Joanie asked. In answer, Josh started banging his head repeatedly. 

“I think that’s a yes.” Donna chuckled. 

“Judas!” Josh said to his wife. 

“You’ll have fun and you know it!” Donna laughed. 

“So you want to stay in Washington?” Josh asked her. 

“I’ll stay in Washington.” she shrugged. 

“The hours still aren’t nine to five.” 

“They won’t be seven to nine or ten, either.” 

“True.” 

“Your sister will be your boss.” 

“The Commonwealth of Massachusetts will be my boss.” 

“And me!” Joanie pouted and Josh shot her a glare. “That IS how it works, Josh!” Josh groaned and looked back to his wife with pleading eyes. 

“You’ll get a lot more vacation time.” Donna replied. 

“This is true.” he agreed. 

“We can go to Hawaii finally.” 

“You in a bikini?” 

“A very skimpy one.” 

“All right, Joan, I’m in.” 

THE END


End file.
